Spirited Away 2 - Hidden Love
by Yoyoyolanda123
Summary: Six years have gone by and Chihiro has missed Haku so much. And when they meet again, both Haku and Chihiro are both still in love with each other, but won't admit it. Will they confess there love before Haku runs out of time? Rubbish at summaries! XD
1. Chapter 1 - The Human World

**Spirited Away 2**

**(A/N: Another Fanfic for you, from Spirited Away! Please read and review! On with the story! ^.^)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Spirited Away!**

**Chapter One**

"_Will we meet again someday?"_

"_Sure we will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise, now go and don't look back."_

That was their hands parted. They both sighed, not only for the girl's happiness but they had to leave each other not knowing when they would meet again…

"I wish I never left." Chihiro whispered and sighed, her long, brown hair cascaded its way down to her waist as she drew a magnificent piece of artwork.

"What did you say and are you drawing your usual again?" Ryu asked his black fringe was blocking his sapphire eyes, with a swift movement of his head; he was able to admire the beauty of Chihiro's artwork.

"Em… Nothing, really." Chihiro answered with a blush. "And yeah, I suppose I'm drawing my usual." Ryu gazed at the turquoise dragon breaking the surface of the clear water with a ten year old girl on the dragon's mane. Whilst the teacher of Park Sea Grammar explained the different effects a single paint brush has, Chihiro was sketching a mini portrait of Haku.

"Who is that guy, you draw him in every lesson you have, now spill, who is he?" Ryu asked suspiciously, he was jealous of this boy, as Chihiro obviously liked this boy, despite Ryu and Chihiro being best friends ever since they met. Chihiro sighed, secrets where just the things which did not last long, especially with best friends.

"Well, he's…" Chihiro suddenly got broke off, by a sudden noise by Mr. Mori, her art teacher, clearing his throat.

"Ryu, Chihiro, would you like to share your conversation with us?" Mr. Mori demanded Chihiro and Ryu blushed as every set their eyes on Chihiro and Ryu. The boys focused their eyes on Chihiro, as she was the prettiest girl here and the girls focused on Ryu, apparently as he was the cutest boy around.

"No sir, we are very sorry." Chihiro whispered and looked at Ryu, who was smiling at all the girls.

"Oh yes sir, we are sorry." Ryu replied and Mr. Mori nodded and continued with his lesson. Soon after, their torture of Hell finished, as the heavenly bell rang. Everyone packed their stuff and walked out of the classroom. Chihiro and Ryu swiftly trudged their way out of the school gates.

"So… You doing anything special tonight?" Ryu asked, breaking the placidity, Chihiro shrugged her emaciated shoulders.

"Well no, not really." Chihiro knew she was telling a big lie, however, I some cases she could not share this secret, even with Ryu.

"Alright, see you later, I'll call you!" Ryu called as they split their ways back home, but Chihiro was stopped by Ryu embracing her, giving her quite a shock, she only treated Ryu as a friend. Soon Ryu stood back and ran off, cursing himself, Chihiro sighed and headed back home, not the one she moved to six years ago, but the one she found six years ago as well. The Spirit Gate…

**(A/N: Sorry for such a boring chapter! In the upcoming chapters, they will be a lot better! So please R&R!)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Spirit World

**Spirited Away 2**

**(A/N: Hi and I just want to say, thank you for all your support, following, reviewing and favouriting this! And sorry for such a long wait so much homework - Razdaa :D. Anyway, enough of me and please enjoy my new chapter with a Haku ^^)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Spirited Away**

**Chapter 2**

The turquoise dragon glided its way through the starry sky, on its way to search for Zeniba's help. As he landed onto the uneven ground, the door of Zeniba's house swung open.

"Well hello Haku, what a lovely surprise. Why don't you come in and sit down. I'll make us some tea." Zeniba's voice echoed through the silence of the air, welcoming Haku. He sauntered his way inside, bowed his head and sat down.

"Zeniba, I would like to ask for some help." Haku asked, Zeniba placed a small cup of tea in front of Haku.

"What kind of help would you want Haku?" Zeniba asked and sipped her tea. No-Face abruptly broke the silence by the sound of a teapot smashing.

"Uh uh uh!" No-Face cried remorsefully, Zeniba sighed.

"No-Face, I obviously forgive, so why don't you get a broom and brush it all up, eh?" Zeniba suggested, No-Face instantly set to work, Zeniba turned to face Haku.

"Well, ever since, I got my name back, I was meant to have all my powers back, am I correct?" Haku asked. Zeniba nodded, signalling Haku to continue.

"However, whenever I try to contact you from the Bathhouse, I am unable to. And when I try to contact Chihiro in the Human World, I can't." Haku explained, Zeniba glanced at Haku and sniggered, leaving him with a perplexed look on his face.

"It's all pretty simple, now think back when you got your name back, did anything special happen to you? As this is actually the cause of your weakness of power and even your life." Zeniba answered, Haku stared at the table, his eyes widened, as his mind raced rapidly.

"_Chihiro? I loved her ever since she fell into my river and now she's gone, somewhere in the Human World, where I am unable to contact her. Can it be her?" _Haku thought, Zeniba smiled, knowing that Haku had finally got it.

"You have my thanks Zeniba, however one more thing, may I ask is there any way of Chihiro returning here?" Haku asked, blushing as he did. Zeniba simply smiled at Haku, but then shook her head.

"I'm sorry Haku, I'm unable to help you with that, and you'll just have to see when the Spirits of the Gate is happy. I'm sorry, why don't you stay here for a little bit, I suspect my sister has been tiring you out." Zeniba suggested, Haku stood up and nodded.

"Thank you again Zeniba, I shall go to my room now, thank you for everything." Haku whispered, he was exceedingly tired and decided to have a rest.

Haku trudged his way to the guest room, he threw himself on the bed and sighed.

"_Chihiro how long have I made you wait? You might have forgotten about me or even hate me, for not fulfilling my promise. Six years, it's just too long for a human. Chihiro, what have I done to the one I love?" _Haku cursed himself to sleep, dreaming about his love…

Chihiro felt her hair blow in the wind, as she sighed. She was unable to figure out why the Spirit Gate was not opening… Again and why she was waiting for Haku, six years, six long, lonely years, alone. Chihiro angrily threw a rock at the other side of the tunnel, the sound echoed its' way through Chihiro's exit to the Human World.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi! Do you even remember me? Was I just a little, lost girl who you pitied on and you were happy when I left? Please give me a sign that you can feel my presence?" Chihiro cried drops of water came gushing from her chestnut brown eyes, hitting the ground.

Haku's eyes snapped wide open, Chihiro's voice echoed throughout his head. He jumped out of his humid bed and began to form a radiant ball of magic to send to Chihiro's mind, a picture of him; however, with all his strength the magic gradually vanished. Haku dropped feebly to the floor, inhaling at a quick pace; he punched the tiled floor, despite the fact his knuckled began to bleed, Haku carried on, until his eyes began to flutter, he was soon asleep, again dreaming about his love...

Chihiro wiped her eyes; she knew it was no use; she started to make her way back to her home, the one she thought she could not connect with. She glanced at her watch.

"Oh dam! Only five minutes run back home!" Chihiro cried, she rapidly ran to her house.

As soon as she arrived, there was a note on the kitchen table, it read:

_Chihiro, where the hell where you? You know you should be back, you rascal, anyway, me and your dad have gone out. No sure how long for, at least over two or three days. So go wherever you want, do whatever you want, but no food can be eaten out of the fridge right? See you whenever._

Chihiro scrunched the paper up and threw it into the bin; she sprinted up to her sea green bedroom and got her unfinished picture of Haku. She gently stroked his forest green hair. Soon after finishing the portrait of Haku, she fell asleep dreaming about her love…

**(A/N: Hellooo, long chapter for you guys, as I felt mean, making you wait so long! Sorry! ^^ Please R&R! Hope I'm forgiven! Anyway, until next time! Chow!)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Long Wait

**Spirited Away 2**

**(A/N: Thanks for everyone reading this and thanks for all your reviews ^^! And sorry, I type really slowly -.-' New chapter, enjoy and please R&R!)**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing of Spirited Away**

**Chapter Three**

The Sun shone its rays and woke Chihiro up, she smiled, it was the holidays, a time for her to relax and her parents were not here, she was as happy as a dog with a bone. Soon after eating breakfast, she grabbed her iridescent purple hair band and placed her hair into a high ponytail, before setting off onto her morning bike ride.

Chihiro made her way through her little town; night was fast approaching, so Chihiro sped home. She was tired and hungry, beads of sweat sprinted their way down her bony chin. She sped so fast that she was unable to the car driving out of its driveway. Suddenly, everything in Chihiro's mind turned into darkness the sounds around started to fade away…

"Chihiro!" Haku cried he was lying on the ground, whilst the sun began to set and Kamaji was busily working.

"Eh? What's the matter Haku?" Kamaji asked, he turned around to face Haku, who was breathing in and out at a quick pace.

"It's Chihiro, she's in trouble, and I need to get to her!" Haku explained and with that he sprinted his way out of the boiler room, leaving Kamaji speechless.

"True love…"

Chihiro groaned as she opened her eyes and saw a man leaning over her, she quickly stood up, realising that her foot was in so much pain, she was unable to stand on it.

"Be careful my dear, are you alright? I'm so sorry; I didn't see you there, until you crashed into my car. What's your name? Where do you live?" the driver asked, he placed a hand onto Chihiro's back and she instantly shrugged him off.

"I'm fine, I don't need any of your help thank you, and I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going! Is there any scratches I need to pay for?" Chihiro asked she began to worry, so bowed down her head.

"No, there is no bill, but please, tell me where you live, so I can take you back home to your parents." The man insisted, however Chihiro simply shook her head, beads of blood sprayed everywhere making Chihiro gasp, but she plastered a smile.

"No no, it's fine, you see I live right around the corner and my Dad's a doctor, so he'll be able to help me, but thanks for your offer!" Chihiro replied and before she gave the man to speak Chihiro sped off, putting herself into a lot of pain using her foot to pedal away from the man. She then turned left into a forgotten alleyway where people dumped their unwanted furniture.

"Oh well, I'll just have to stay here for the night, seeing as my leg is really hurting." Chihiro whispered to herself, she then found an old cushion to allow her blood-stained head to rest on. She soon found herself asleep, not knowing what surprise was awaiting her…

**(A/N: Hai! Sorry for a long wait! ^^ it's the weekend, so there will** be more chapters for you guys! Until then, chow!)


	4. Chapter 4 - The Reunion

**Spirited Away 2**

**(A/N: Hey people! Going to be nice and give you two chapters in one day ^^ Anyway, this is time you have all been waiting for… Chihiro and Haku… Not going to spoil it, so please R&R!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Spirited Away! **

**Chapter Four**

Haku soared through the starry night, he was on his way to Chihiro, not knowing the way he was going, he was relying on what his heart was telling him.

"Chihiro, wait for me." Haku whispered, as soon as he knew he had entered the Human World, he placed an invisibility spell onto him, so no one was able to see him in his dragon form. He flew over myriad of houses, until he dived into an alleyway, where he sensed Chihiro, however he went too fast and plummeted into the furniture. Chihiro immediately woke up with the noise Haku made as he crashed; she stood up leaning against a wall, her eyes widened.

"Haku… You finally came back… Haku…" Chihiro whispered, hearing his name Haku turned to face Chihiro, still in his dragon form, the smile on Haku's face began to fade away, as he saw Chihiro limping and the deep cuts on the side of her head. He immediately changed into his Human form and ran towards Chihiro as she began to fall.

"Haku." Chihiro whispered, tears coming from her eyes, Haku placed his hand over her forehead and spoke some enchanted words, making her go to sleep. Trying to stay awake, Chihiro hung onto Haku's shirt. "No, Haku, don't leave me, please, I waited too long, don't go." Haku silently winced as Chihiro begged him.

"Chihiro, I won't leave you, for now we have to go to your house." Haku explained, making Chihiro relax slightly. Haku again, placed a hand onto her forehead and soon she fell asleep in his arms. He changed into a dragon and carried her bridal style.

"Chihiro Ogino, I promise I'm going to protect you, whatever the cost." Haku promised, as they began to land in front of Chihiro's house.

Haku raced his way inside the house, with Chihiro in his arms; he sprinted up the stairs and closed his eyes. An image of Chihiro's room came to his mind, turning left, with one swift move of his hand the door of Chihiro's room swung open.

Haku entered a forest green room, however the main thing which caught Haku's eyes as he lay Chihiro down on her bed was painted an elegant dragon flying near her white bed, it looked like his so much, that Haku was so touched and beside the dragon was him in is Human form. Haku could not believe how much Chihiro was able to remember after six years of not seeing him and how the drawings were so detailed and so beautiful. Haku's eyes moved to the sleeping Chihiro, who was shivering of the coldness, Haku quickly grabbed a blanket and placed it over her. Haku stared at Chihiro, she had grown into a very beautiful girl, and she no longer had her baby fat from six years ago, making her look older. Haku stroked her brown hair; however, the thing which Haku missed the most was the beautiful chestnut eyes. Suddenly, Chihiro's eyes fluttered open, chestnut eyes into jade green eyes.

"Haku! You kept your promise!" Chihiro cried, before Chihiro got a reply she was thrown into a tight embrace from Haku.

"I'm sorry, it took so long. Please forgive me?" Haku pleaded, Chihiro giggled and returned the embrace.

"Of course I will Haku, you kept your promise, and that's all that matters." Chihiro replied, she tried to stand up, however she forgot about her foot and tripped, but was caught by Haku.

"Take it easy." Listening to Haku's soothing voice made Chihiro blush, whilst Haku assisted her onto her bed. Chihiro sat up straight, Haku magically made a bucket full of water and a towel appear. He dipped the towel into the bucket and placed it onto Chihiro's cut. She winced in pain and pushed it away.

"I'll be fine Haku." Chihiro explained her words fell on deaf ears as Haku carried on, wiping all the blood away. Once he finished, he dropped the towel into the bucket. He gently propped Chihiro's sprained foot and used a magi spell to stop the pain from increasing; he did not have the right ingredients to make the remedy to cure Chihiro's foot completely. Haku saw Chihiro moaning in pain, as the spell took place, it was exceedingly painful and just seeing Chihiro in so much excruciation made Haku feel pain. Chihiro's hand felt around and clutched Haku's hand in pain, Haku blushed as the warm touch of Chihiro's hand was pressed up against his. Finally, the spell finished, Chihiro sighed in relief and instantly blushed and let go of Haku's hand.

"How is Lin? Is she still here? And how's Kamaji does he still argue with the soot sprites? How's Granny and No-Face? And how's Boh and Yubaba?" Chihiro asked as myriad of memories stared to flood in. Haku chuckled at how excited Chihiro was. "Sorry, I really miss you guys…" Chihiro whispered, making Haku feel guilty for making Chihiro wait for six long years.

"Everyone's doing fine Chihiro, if you want, you can come visit them?" Haku asked which instantly made Chihiro smile, Haku softened at the sight, and he had missed her cheery smile at the Bathhouse.

"Can I? Can we go now?" Chihiro impatiently asked making Haku chuckle again.

"We can go tomorrow, for now you need to rest." Haku explained, which made Chihiro nod.

"Are you intending to stay for the night then?" Chihiro asked, Haku stared at the chestnut eyes, the one he had missed for six years.

"Well, yes if that is alright for you?" Haku asked, Chihiro nodded and grabbed her pyjamas, Haku then helped Chihiro to the bathroom, however before Chihiro entered the bathroom she was stopped by Haku.

"I just want to say I love… Your pictures of me." Haku quickly explained, he mentally cursed himself, why did he not have the guts say three simple, yet meaningful words?

"Oh thank you, if you want you can look through my other pictures of everyone in the Spirit World, but they are bad." Chihiro explained which made Haku shake his head.

"Thank you and I bet they won't be!" Haku replied and Chihiro went inside the bathroom and Haku went into Chihiro's room to explore some more.

**(A/N: Hello people! Finally Chihiro and Haku are together in this chapter! In the next chapter a new yet old character will appear, quite unexpectedly… Until next time… Chow!)**


	5. Chapter 5 - New and Old Friends

**Spirited Away 2**

**(A/N: Hello, sorry for such a long wait, I'm ill and have had too much homework to complete -.- Sorry! Anyway please R&R and enjoy the next chapter!)**

**Chapter Five**

"Summon Ryu from the Human World, he has been there long enough and I believe I should bring him back to the Spirit World; he has a job to take on." A deep voice boomed, it was so loud and startling that the servant sprinted his way towards the voice.

"Yes Lord Keitaro." The servant stuttered. Suddenly a bright, luminous light shone in front of Lord Keitaro, who closed his eyes as the light shone onto him. He blinked as the light diminished and Ryu was there, kneeling on one knee, with a belt hanging from his waist, which had a sword; a dragons' head was on top of the sword, symbolising his title, The Protector of Dragons.

"Ryu, Protector of Dragons, I have a mission for you to take on and as you have swore an oath to complete it, whatever the cost. I am sorry to say that your love for the Human Girl may suffer." Lord Keitaro explained as Ryu straightened up, his fists tightly clenched and cleared his throat.

"I, Ryu, the Protector of Dragons hereby take on this mission, knowing the results." Ryu responded, making Lord Keitaro nod.

"_Please Chihiro, please forgive me, my loyalty is to strong, even to break my love for you." _Ryu thought as his listened to his mission, knowing that Chihiro may have to suffer because of his loyalty to Lord Keitaro.

Haku sauntered his way to Chihiro's back garden, it was filled with myriad of flowers and trees. His eyes swivelled towards Chihiro, who was sitting up on the grass; he sighed happily and went to join Chihiro. Chihiro turned around as she heard Haku sit next to her and smiled.

"I…" Chihiro started and sighed and looked into his shining emerald eyes.

"I missed you so much." Chihiro whispered, she mentally cursed herself and looked away, however Haku's gentle hand softly took hold of Chihiro's hand, making Chihiro blush instantly.

"I did as well and we can go back to the Spirit World, for a holiday for you." Haku explained, however Haku stared at Chihiro's reaction; a look of utter despair was shown in Chihiro's eyes.

"What's wrong Chihiro? Are you not happy?" Haku asked worryingly and placed a hand onto Chihiro's shoulder.

"I don't want to visit." Chihiro simply said and Haku gave her a perplexed face.

"I want to stay, stay in the Spirit World, stay with you guys!" Chihiro explained.

"But… But Chihiro, what about your friends and family here, won't they miss you?" Haku asked.

"They already are, aren't they? Everyone in the Spirit World are my friends and family. Please Haku please let me stay with, everyone. Let me stay… With you?" Chihiro whispered and threw her arms around Haku, giving him a shock. Haku felt the tenderness of Chihiro's arms wrapping around him.

"Please Haku." Chihiro uttered, Haku sighed and returned the embrace and reached over to her ear.

"Are you willing to leave your family and friends Chihiro?" Haku asked and received a nod from Chihiro, Haku sighed and let go of Chihiro.

"Well, I suppose so; it's the least I can do, seeing as I made you wait for six years." Haku explained and received yet another embrace from Chihiro.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Haku, you're the best friend!" Chihiro cried as she tightened her grip on Haku.

"_Is that all you treat me as Chihiro, a friend?" _Haku thought, whilst Chihiro mentally cursed herself.

"_A friend? You know that you love Haku, but will he return the feelings? No way, he's a mighty spirit and I'm some sad human." _Chihiro thought as Haku and Chihiro broke apart.

"I think we should get some sleep now." Haku suggested.

"Sure." Chihiro replied and lay down on the soft grass, with Haku lying down beside her. She felt the soft touch of Haku's hand stroking her hair.

"I missed you so much Haku." Chihiro whispered and she fell into a deep sleep. Haku smiled and put arms around her slender shoulder, knowing that Chihiro was now safe, safe and sound with him.

**(A/N: Hello, sorry for such a short chapter and such a long update! ^^ I've been ill! And please R&R and thank you for all your reviews and faves!)**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Bathhouse Welcome

**Spirited Away 2**

**(A/N: Hello people, thank you all your reviews and faves! Love them ^^. And sorry for a long wait, too much homework -.-" anyway, new chapter and finally we are in… Find out yourself! And please R&R!)**

**Chapter Six**

The sudden jerk of Chihiro's body made her wake up; she rubbed her eyes with both of her hands, which made Haku chuckle.

"Chihiro, Chihiro, Chihiro?" Haku whispered as he gently shook Chihiro's shoulder; she opened her eyes and Haku gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning Chihiro." Haku said as Chihiro stood up; forgetting about her sprained foot, she fell and Haku caught her in his arms.

"Good morning Haku." Chihiro whispered as she leant against Haku for support.

"We can set off now Chihiro; do you want me to help you pack some things?" Haku asked and he got an instant nod from Chihiro.

"Yes please, if you want I can go myself." Chihiro replied as she gracefully pushed off Haku and limped her way into her house, however was quickly stopped by Haku who dragged her under a tree and sat her down.

"But Haku I…" Chihiro was hastily silenced by Haku pressing his gentle finger onto Chihiro's lips, which made her blush.

"Tell me what you need and I'll go get them." Haku explained and looked into Chihiro's eyes; she sighed in defeat and told Haku what she needed, Haku nodded and set off.

After a short while, Haku came back and quickly gave Chihiro her bag of things. Moments later, Haku transformed into a dragon; Chihiro gazed at the beauty of Haku, the delicate white scales, the glossy turquoise hair and the glistening emerald eyes.

"_Chihiro, you coming or not?"_ a voice came into Chihiro's mind, who instantly jumped in fright; she looked over to Haku, who had an amused look in his eyes.

"Was that you?" Chihiro asked and Haku nodded.

"_When I'm a dragon, I can talk in your mind." _Haku explained. Chihiro nodded and carefully onto Haku's back; she gripped her hands onto his horns. And they set off into the sunrise.

Chihiro gasped in awe as she gazed at her true home, the Spirit World, where she was able to truly connect with. Haku transformed back into a human and joined Chihiro.

"Come on, we can go visit Kamajii first and wait around for Lin." Haku suggested and Chihiro nodded with a big smile on her face.

"Yes please. But do I have to go down the stairs?" Chihiro asked nervously, Haku smirked and picked Chihiro up bridal style, which made Chihiro blush furiously.

"Haku I'll be fine, I'll be able to walk by myself, I'll be too heavy for you! Haku!" Chihiro explained, however Haku ignored her and made their way down the stairs to the boiler room.

As they reached to the bottom of the stairs, Haku dropped Chihiro by his side and helped her limp into the boiler room. They were welcomed by the heat of the pipes pumping.

"Kamajii! We have a new guest!" Haku declared as he sat Chihiro down and sat next to her.

"Eh? Is that you Haku?" Kamajii asked and slowly turned around, his eyebrows raised up to his forehead.

"Sen? Is it really you? Oh my, how much have you grown? You have grown so tall from the last time I saw you." Kamajii explained.

"Thank you Kamajii." Chihiro replied. "Do you know when Lin will be coming back Kamajii?" Kamajii scratched his head and shook his head.

"Sorry Sen, but I'm not sure and what's the problem with your foot?" Kamajii asked and Haku stood up.

"Chihiro has sprained her foot; do you know how we can cure her?" Haku asked, however before Kamajii was able to answer, the door slid open.

"Kamajii, has the dragon boy arrived yet?" Lin asked as she climbed in through the entrance. Her eyes turned to face Haku and then to Chihiro; her eyes widened with happiness.

"Sen, you're here? Oh my, how pretty have you grown to be?" Lin said and before Chihiro was able to answer, her eyes turned to her sprained foot.

"Dragon, did you do this?" Lin asked and grabbed Haku by the collar and looked at him in the eyes. "What have you done to her dragon?"

**(A/N: Hello again, sorry for a long wait! ^^ And thank you for all your reviews! Please R&R, until next time chow!)**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Visit to Zeniba

**Spirited Away 2**

**(A/N: Hello! Thank you for all your reviews! And sorry for a cliffy! ^^ Anyway please R&R and on with the story.)**

**Chapter Seven**

"I didn't do anything!" Haku protested as he wriggled in Lin's firm grip. Chihiro sighed as she heard the two argue, she looked down at her foot and realised that it was beginning to disappear; Chihiro gasped and quickly took both her shoes off and threw them both at Lin and Haku.

"Hey!" they cried in unison as they turned to face Chihiro; who simply raised both her hands.

"Guys, I'm disappearing!" Chihiro stuttered. Lin slapped Haku on the back as he ran to Chihiro.

"See, you even forget about the disappearing thing!" Lin complained and grabbed a handful of candy from her basket and gave it to Chihiro; who quickly swallowed them. Finally, she was normal again, however her foot was still badly sprained.

"Kamajii have you get anything to cure Chihiro's sprained foot, I've already put a spell to stop the increase of pain." Haku explained. Kamajii nodded and started to rummage through his drawers.

"Found it! Here you go, rub this onto her foot and it will be alright, but it may sting a little." Kamajii explained as he gave Haku the cream. Haku opened the lid and a strong acid smell entered his nose; he scooped some with his two fingers and carefully rubbed it onto Chihiro's foot. Chihiro gasped in pain, as the cream was applied. After Haku had finished, she was able to walk again.

"Thanks Kamajii!" Chihiro cried. Kamajii smiled as bath tokens dropped from the ceiling.

"I think we should leave Kamajii." Haku whispered and Lin, Chihiro and Haku climbed out of the boiler room. They quietly clambered onto the elevator.

"Haku, what you are going to do now?" Lin asked. Haku glanced at Chihiro who was staring in deep space; he sighed as Lin kept asking question which irritated him. Soon the doors swung open. Chihiro was welcomed the business of the workers; however Haku dragged Chihiro outside into the fresh air.

"Haku?" Chihiro whispered. Haku stopped and turned to face her.

"Sorry Lin was annoying and I thought you wanted to visit Zeniba?" Haku suggested. Chihiro's eyes lightened up, which made Haku chuckle; he transformed into a dragon and Chihiro quickly climbed on.

As Chihiro felt the soft fur of Haku's in her face, her eyes began to gradually close and her grip on Haku loosened. When Haku felt the grip on his horns begin to disappear, he quickly changed back into a human to catch Chihiro.

"Sleepy Chihiro I guess." Haku whispered into Chihiro's ear and Haku floated down to Zeniba's house as night began to come.

Haku knocked the door with his shoulder and was the door of Zeniba's swung open.

"Why hello Haku, and Chihiro?" Zeniba glanced at the sleeping Chihiro. "Did you give her some cream?" Haku thought for a little while.

"Yes, Kamajii gave her some cream for her sprained foot." Haku explained and Zeniba nodded.

"That explains her tiredness, now why don't you two go into the spare room to sleep?" Zeniba suggested and Haku bowed his head down.

"Thank you Zeniba and goodnight." Haku said and sauntered into the spare room.

Haku lay Chihiro down on the bed and sighed. He gazed at her beauty and stroked her hair. Chihiro stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Haku?" Chihiro whispered.

"Yes?" Haku asked and sat next to Chihiro as she sat up on the bed.

"Are we at Zeniba's?" Chihiro asked and Haku nodded.

"Come on, you need to get some sleep." Haku replied, however Chihiro shook her head.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Chihiro said.

"On this chair." Haku explained and Chihiro gave him a stern look.

"Sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the chair." Chihiro suggested and started to get off the bed.

"Chihiro, come on, sleep on the bed." Haku persuaded and got a shake of the head from Chihiro.

"Only if you're sleeping on the bed!" Chihiro cried and blushed as she realised what she said. Haku sighed as he gave in. Chihiro leant against his chest and held out her hand and compared hers to Haku's.

"I've grown so little." Chihiro whispered. "I… Missed you so much Haku." Chihiro looked away, cursing herself.

"I missed you two Chihiro." Haku replied and felt the soft breathing on his arm.

"Goodnight Chihiro."

**(A/N: Hai! Sorry for such a bad chapter **** Anyway, please R&R! I really appreciate them! Thank you!)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Nightmares and Friends

**Spirited Away 2**

**(A/N: Hello again! Sorry for quite long update, been busy. And thank you so much for ALL of you reviews! Loved them, even though I thought that was my worst chapter! ^^ Please R&R!)**

**Chapter Eight**

Darkness encircled Chihiro as she woke up, she felt the grass prickling her face; she stood up and turned around. She realized she wasn't in Haku's arms, but was in a forest; the leaves had fallen to the ground. Chihiro gasped.

"Haku! Where are you? Where am I?" Chihiro cried as she spun around and bright light was shining, a few metres away from Chihiro; and as she looked into the light she saw Lin, Kamajii, Zeniba, Yubaba and everyone else in the Spirit World and then her eyes set onto the shining emerald eyes.

"Haku!" Chihiro cried as she ran towards the light; however it began to slowly move away as Chihiro ran towards it.

"No please don't leave me! Promise me you won't Haku! Please don't leave me!" Chihiro cried. She turned around and saw a dark portal inches away from Chihiro; voices of her parents echoed within them.

"No I don't want to go back!" Chihiro set her eyes on Haku. "Haku, please don't leave me! Promise me you won't Haku! Haku!"

Chihiro's hand was placed on Haku's chest and as the nightmare continued; her out stretched hand clutched onto Haku's shirt and it began to form into a clenched fist. Chihiro hung onto Haku's shirt as beads of sweat dripped down from her forehead.

"Chihiro?" Haku asked as he looked down at Chihiro's tightened eyes.

"No... Please don't leave me... Haku please don't... Promise me you won't leave me?" Chihiro mumbled. Her out stretched hand, which was laid down on Haku's shirt, tightened; Haku felt his shirt and his skin being ripped apart. He clenched his teeth together as Chihiro's hand turned into a tight fist.

"Chihiro, come on wake up!" Haku whispered as he tried to free his skin from Chihiro's clutch, however it made her cling on tighter.

"No promise Haku. You won't leave me Haku? Please Haku, don't go, and wait for me? Haku promise!" Chihiro mumbled. Haku's eyes widened, he reached over to Chihiro's ear.

"Of course I won't leave you. I promise Chihiro," Haku whispered. Chihiro gasped as her eyes snapped wide open, she inhaled quickly as she looked her around. Haku looked at her worryingly as Chihiro quickly let go of Haku's shirt and cut skin.

"Sorry Haku. Sorry, sorry, sorry..." Chihiro muttered as she backed away from Haku, who rubbed his cut and shook his head.

"No it's fine Chihiro, but tell me what were you dreaming about?" Haku whispered as he edged towards Chihiro, she was close to the wedge of the bed and when she was she fell off. However, Haku quickly took hold of her hand and pulled her up. Chihiro looked up into the emerald eyes and plunged herself at Haku and giving him an embrace.

"Please Haku! Don't leave me! Please promise me you won't Haku?" Chihiro cried and moisture began to fall into Haku's shirt, he slowly stroked Chihiro's hair.

"So that was what you were dreaming about?" Haku asked and he felt Chihiro nod under his arm. "Well of course I won't leave you Chihiro. I promise." Chihiro broke free from Haku's grasp and smiled.

"Thanks Haku. You really are..." Chihiro shut her eyes, "A good friend." Haku chuckled and sighed.

"_A friend is all you treat me Chihiro? Well I don't blame you, you are just too perfect for me and too kind, and too gently and..." _

"What's wrong?" Chihiro asked.

"I'm just wondering, whether or not you would be alright to work in the Bathhouse or not." Haku quickly answered and clenched his teeth together as the feeling of guilt surged into him; he hated lying to people, especially Chihiro.

"Me? I'll be fine; I'll just follow Lin along!" Chihiro explained and smiled her white pearls at Haku, who simply nodded.

There was a knock at the door and both heads of Chihiro's and Haku's jerked towards the door.

"I'm just saying that breakfast is ready for you." Zeniba explained.

"Thanks Granny!" Chihiro exclaimed, she jumped of the bed and skipped her way to the door. "Come on Haku!" And she opened the door.

"Good morning No-Face! Good morning Granny!" was all Haku heard as he chuckled at the cuteness of Chihiro, he slowly climbed out of bed and followed.

After breakfast had been quickly eaten by everyone, Chihiro and Haku were standing outside the house of Zeniba's whilst they all exchanged goodbyes.

"Thanks Granny! And No-Face, I'll see you soon okay?" Chihiro cried.

"Uh uh!" No-Face replied as he nodded his head. Chihiro ran towards Zeniba and embraced her.

"Thanks Granny and sorry I can't stick around, I need to start work at the Bathhouse." Chihiro quickly explained which made Zeniba chuckle.

"It's alright Chihiro and oh yes, I nearly forgot, this is for you." Zeniba said as she handed over Chihiro a sparkling purple band, which had a golden metal tag saying "Chihiro".

"Wow, it's beautiful, its looks like my hair band you gave me." Chihiro explained. "Thank you Granny."

"Don't thank me, thank No-Face he insisted we made you this, so when you're at the Bathhouse you won't forget your name." Zeniba explained. Chihiro turned to face No-Face.

"Thank you so much No-Face, you really don't know how much I appreciate it!" Chihiro thanked and No-Face nodded. Haku breathed out impatiently.

"Oh sorry Haku, I'll be coming now!" Chihiro cried as she ran towards him and climbed onto his back. "Thank you Granny! Thank you No-Face! I'll see you guys soon!" And with that Haku took off into the sky.

"Young love."

As soon as Chihiro and Haku arrived, they were quickly welcomed by Lin.

"Hey guys! Where did you go?" Lin asked and Haku sighed, he took hold of Chihiro's hand and started to make his way.

"Hey? Don't ignore me dragon boy!" Lin cried.

"Sorry Lin, we went to Zeniba's and now we're going to Yubaba's office!" Chihiro explained as she was dragged off and Lin nodded.

"I'll see you around then!" Lin cried and both Chihiro and Lin waved to each other. "Honestly dragon boy, just admit your love to each other, it's obvious you're in love."

**(A/N: Hello! Sorry for such a LONG wait! I'm sorry, been busy and I hope this fairly chapter will make you forgive me! Until next time! Chow!) **


	9. Chapter 9 - Mean yet Kind Yubaba

**Spirited Away 2**

**(A/N: Hello, sorry for such a LONG update! I feel so bad for not updating! Please forgive me! I've been busy with school, the internet would not work and life is just annoying! So thank you all again for your reviews, faves and follows! ^^ So, I'll try to do a long chapter just for you! Please R&R!)**

**Chapter Nine**

Chihiro was led into the elevator and came to a sudden halt as she felt the lift moving, she looked over at Haku, who was simply looking at the doors. Chihiro sighed and shivered as the rush of the lift made her cold. Haku looked over and saw her shivering.

"Are you cold?" Haku asked as he gazed at Chihiro, she blushed and shook her head.

"Nope, I'm fine!" Chihiro explained. However, Chihiro shuddered again and she smiled at Haku. Haku chuckled and took off his cloak; he was stood in his turquoise pants with a white t-shirt.

"But you'll be cold! I'll be fine," Chihiro complained as Haku was about to place the cloak around her. But Chihiro dodged and giggled, Haku chuckled at Chihiro.

"Come on Chihiro, just wear the cloak?" Haku suggested. He instantly received a shake of the head from Chihiro.

"No thank you, Master Haku!" Chihiro said and Haku shuddered himself as he heard his title from Chihiro. He hated the title ever since he met Chihiro; it made him angry that Chihiro would have to call him that once she got a job from Yubaba, however he felt alright seeing as it was Chihiro's angelic voice.

"Haku, you alright?" Chihiro asked as she slowly approached Haku. Haku remained where he was until there was a small gap between them and he quickly turned around and placed the cloak over Chihiro's head.

"Got ya!" Haku exclaimed as Chihiro fell in his arms with the cloak around her shoulders. Chihiro looked at him and pouted.

"But then you'll be cold!" Chihiro protested and pulled the cloak off her. Haku sighed at how stubborn she was.

"At least let the two of us share the cloak?" Chihiro asked and silence filled the lift. They were both silent and still until Haku sighed as he gave in.

"Fine," Haku whispered as he placed the cloak over his shoulders. Chihiro walked towards Haku as he wrapped the cloak around her emaciated shoulders.

"Cold?" Haku asked.

"Nope, thanks Haku, you're a good…" Chihiro clenched her fists together, "Friend." Chihiro looked away in disbelief and sighed. Haku looked at her and smiled.

The lift doors slid open and both Chihiro and Haku were welcomed with a cool breeze. They both walked out of the lift together. They continued to walk in utter silent, until they reached the massive door. Chihiro gulped nervously and approached the door. Chihiro knocked onto the door, suddenly the knocker rolled its' eyes.

"So you have come back human, with manners I can see," the voice cackled, "so what do you want?" Chihiro let out a breath and looked at the knocker.

"Please may I talk to you about a job?" Chihiro asked and bowed her head as the doors swung open. Chihiro went back under the cloak and hung onto Haku's arms. The memories of Yubaba started to flood into Chihiro's mind and she shuddered at the thought of her. Haku placed an arm around Chihiro's shoulder, which made Chihiro blush.

"It will be alright." Haku whispered into Chihiro's ear and she nodded.

"Chihiro," Haku said and Chihiro looked up to Haku's emerald eyes.

"Yes?" Chihiro stuttered as she snapped back in reality from Haku's eyes.

"Remember your name, Chihiro," Haku explained. Chihiro released her grip on Haku's arm and showed him the bracelet which Zeniba gave her.

"No need to worry, Zeniba gave me this!" Chihiro explained.

"I know, but you must hide it," Haku explained. Chihiro looked on her clothes to see any pockets, however to her dismay there was none and she was wearing a t-shirt.

"Where shall I hide it?" Chihiro asked and Haku stretched out a hand.

"I'll hide it for you," Haku explained and felt the bracelet drop into his palm, "you don't mind?" Chihiro shook her head.

"Nope, besides I trust you and I'm really careless anyway!" Chihiro said she hung onto Haku's arm as they walked their way to Yubaba's office.

Haku knocked on the door and they immediately swung open. Haku glanced at Chihiro, who gave him a nod and they entered the room.

"So human, you want a job here?" Yubaba asked and Chihiro nodded, "Why should I give you a job here? You were the one who brought that devious No-Face and caused havoc and you wasted a lot of money! And not to forget that humans are horrible creatures!" Chihiro gasped at Yubaba's comment on humans but smirked.

"Well don't you remember that I was the one who washed that very rich River Spirit and you received all that gold?" Before Yubaba was able to protest Chihiro carried on, "And I was also the one who lured No-Face out of here? Oh yes, do you remember that we were the ones who brought back Boh?" Yubaba looked at Chihiro, she was speechless. Haku simply chuckled and Yubaba sighed.

"Fine, I understand that humans are not all that bad and I will give you a job," Yubaba explained, she swung her hand and a piece of paper and pen sailed through the air. Haku grabbed the pen and paper and handed it to Chihiro.

"Thanks," Chihiro whispered as she received the stuff from Haku, who simply smiled. "Shall I put Sen or Chihiro?"

"Sen," Yubaba exclaimed she gazed at Haku and Chihiro. After Chihiro signed the paper, she handed it over to Yubaba.

"Thank you," Yubaba said as she snatched the paper from Chihiro's hands, "Now run along, today I'll let you have a rest, but tomorrow it is work, ok?" Chihiro nodded, however Haku held out a hand.

"Please, allow me to help in whatever job Chihiro is doing and not to do any missions?" Haku asked.

"Fine by me, there is no mission for you tomorrow," Yubaba explained trying to sound as mean as she can.

"Oh and you can have your old room back Haku, seeing as there is no more room for Chihiro in the girls' bedroom," Yubaba explained and both Chihiro and Haku bowed their heads down.

"Thank you Yubaba," Chihiro and Haku said in unison.

"Now get out of my sight!" Yubaba's voice echoed into Chihiro's and Haku's ears and they walked out of the room.

"Wow! Has Yubaba changed that much in six years?" Chihiro asked.

"Well, she isn't usually like this but still…" Yubaba was no longer able to hear the conversation as they left her office.

"_Sure I may be harsh and mean, but I do have a soft spot for love, seeing as a love connection is burning from you two."_

"Where are we going Haku?" Chihiro asked as she was led up down a long set of stairs.

"To the boiler room, if you don't mind?" Haku explained. Chihiro shook her head and smiled.

"Fine by me!" Chihiro replied and skipped down the stairs. Haku gazed at Chihiro's graceful moves and sighed. Chihiro had always treated Haku as a friend, so how could he hide his feelings for her? He had always loved Chihiro ever since, they met… On the bridge…

"Haku, are you ok?" Chihiro asked as she approached the daydreaming Haku.

"Err yeah; I'm fine, just wondering…" Haku explained.

"About?" Chihiro said.

"About what an amazing friend I have!" Haku explained and cursed himself for sounding so corny, but Chihiro giggled.

"You're an amazing friend as well Haku!" Chihiro exclaimed. She and Haku looked away from each other.

"_So Haku, you only treat me as a friend?"_

"_Chihiro, is a friend all I mean to you?"_

**(A/N: Hello guys! Long time no talk, or more like long time no update! Please forgive me for my ultra LONG update! Sorry! ^^ Anyway, please R&R and I'll try to update soon. Until then, adios!)**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Decoy Yubaba

**Spirited Away 2**

**(A/N: Hello guys! How ya all been? I just want to say sorry for not updating, thank you all for your amazing reviews and follows! Really do appreciate them! ^^ Anyway, please R&R!)**

**Chapter Ten**

"Kamajii! Are you here?" Chihiro shouted as she entered the boiler room.

"Eh? Is it you Sen? Or Chihiro," Kamajii said as he slowly turned his head to see Chihiro and Haku standing next to each other. "Ah Haku, are you helping out today or do you want a break?"

"Well…" Haku looked over at Chihiro. Chihiro looked back at him and smiled.

"I don't mind, you can help out," Chihiro explained.

"But today will be the only day we will be together and we won't have to do any work," Haku explained. Chihiro shook her head.

"It won't be the only day and besides Kamajii might need some of your help," Chihiro explained and sat down. She gave Haku a reassuring smile and Haku sighed. He placed the cloak around Chihiro, he slowly turned around and lifted a rock up, Chihiro saw him pick it up with ease and Chihiro smiled. Memories of her first time in the Spirit World, from when she first saw Haku at the bridge, her trying to lift up the small yet extremely heavy rock, remembering Haku's name as they flew back and when they left each other, not knowing when they would meet again… Chihiro smiled to herself, she was happy that she was able to be with her friends in the Spirit World, especially Haku.

"Sen!"

"Huh?" Chihiro turned to see the speaker and smiled when she realised it was Lin.

"Hi Lin!" Chihiro cried as Lin climbed through the doorway.

"Hey Chihiro! Kamajii, Haku, break time!" Lin shouted. Kamajii banged his hammer against the golden wheel and the Susuwatari immediately dropped their rocks, Lin

"So when you starting work Sen?" Before Chihiro was able to answer Lin's question, Haku sat down and faced Lin.

"Her name is Chihiro, not Sen," Haku calmly explained.

"Oh right then, _Chihiro _when are you starting work then? Is that alright for you Dragon Boy?" Lin asked and Haku looked away as Chihiro giggled.

"Honestly, you two argue too much," Kamajii said and received two stern looks from Haku and Lin, Kamajii held his hands up in defeat.

"Ok ok, I apologise!" Kamajii then returned back to eating his bowl of rice. Silence filled the room as Kamajii and the Susuwatari ate and Haku, Chihiro and Lin sat there.

"Oh yeah, I got this message from Yubaba for you Chihiro," Lin explained, "She said to go see her as soon as you get this message."

"Why does she want to see Chihiro?" Haku asked.

"I don't know," Lin replied. Chihiro stood up.

"Where are you going?" Haku asked as he stood up himself.

"To go see Yubaba," Chihiro explained and turned away o face the doorway out of the Boiler Room.

"Wait," Haku grabbed Chihiro's hand as she walked away.

"I'll come with you," Haku explained and tightened his grip on Chihiro's hand, which made her blush.

"Sure," Chihiro smiled at Haku.

"Aww, how sweet, my little Chihiro and Haku are growing up!" Lin said and Chihiro let go of Haku's hand, he shot a stern look towards Lin, who giggle nervously.

"Now now Dragon Boy," Lin giggled more as Haku started to walk towards Lin.

"Come on Haku, let's get going," Chihiro explained as she took Haku's hand. "Before you kill Lin."

"Thanks Chihiro, now off you go Dragon Boy," Lin said as Chihiro and Haku went out of the Boiler Room.

"Such young love eh Kamajii?"

"Yeah, the love between them is strong, but when are they able to admit it to themselves?"

"Or more better, to each other?"

Chihiro and Haku walked in silence as they made their way to Yubaba's office.

"Are you sure you want to do this Chihiro?" Haku asked and Chihiro simply smiled.

"Yeah, because Yubaba is my boss and all, so I should at least pay my respects to see her, seeing as that is what she wants," Chihiro explained and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice cackled. Chihiro and Haku looked at each other.

"I said come in!" And both Haku and Chihiro were dragged along by an invisible force.

"Chihiro!" Haku cried as he wrapped his arms around her, they were soon sent flying into the office. The sudden fall made both Chihiro and Haku groan in pain.

"Are you alright?" Haku asked and Chihiro nodded. A croaky laughter was made by Yubaba as she breathed in a cigarette. Haku looked closely at her eyes, they were not the same light brown eyes, but they were black, solid black.

"Chihiro stay away from her, this is not Yubaba!" Haku explained as he stuck out a protective arm across Chihiro.

"Why Haku, how can you tell?" Yubaba asked.

"Nevertheless Haku, I congratulate you for your observation," the decoy Yubaba explained.

"So you're not the real Yubaba, then who are you?" Chihiro asked.

"Never mind that you stinking human! Men, get her!" the decoy Yubaba cried and black, slimy men **(A/N: The black, slimy men are like the ones from Howl's Moving Castle ^^)** came from the shadows of Yubaba's office.

"Whoever you are stop this!" Haku cried, he wrapped his arms around Chihiro and formed a ball of magic, which made them melt away.

"Useless things, get her!" the decoy Yubaba cried and rose from her seat. She walked over to Haku and held out a hand whilst she performed a binding spell and Haku was dragged across the room, to be then banged in the head against the wall.

"Haku!" Chihiro cried as the black, slimy men grabbed her by the arms.

"Chihiro, keep your mouth shut!" Haku cried as he was pinned against the wall. Chihiro instantly shut her mouth as she saw the decoy Yubaba produce a black slug from her pocket.

"Now now dear, eat this and it'll be fine!" the decoy Yubaba explained, however Chihiro kept her mouth tightly shut.

"Fine, have it your way then!" And the decoy Yubaba pinched Chihiro's nose, blocking Chihiro's body to feed on oxygen. Haku struggled helplessly as he saw Chihiro struggle and seek for help.

"Stop this! What are you trying to do?" Haku shouted and the decoy Yubaba, still holding onto Chihiro turned to face Haku.

"Seeing as you are no longer my trustworthy apprentice, I'm looking for a new one, and we all know that humans are good workers, so Chihiro will be my next apprentice!" the decoy Yubaba explained and tightened her grip on Chihiro's nose. Chihiro gasped for breath and felt the black slug slither down her throat.

"That's it dear," the decoy Yubaba whispered. "Release her!" Chihiro was instantly let go and she slumped to the floor.

"Chihiro!" Haku cried and struggled more than ever in the clutches of the black, slimy men.

"Now Chihiro, your name will be Sen and now that you are under my power, I order you to send our guest out, if you don't mind," the decoy Yubaba explained as she sat back in her seat. Slowly, Chihiro stood up and her bracelet around her wrist was torn off by Chihiro herself, her hair covered her face.

"Now please Mr Haku, please go back to your job," Chihiro explained calmly, she dropped the bracelet in front of Haku.

"I believe this bracelet belongs to your friend," Chihiro explained.

"No no no! Chihiro!" Haku cried. Chihiro sighed and turned to face the decoy Yubaba.

"Now go!" Chihiro cried and the decoy Yubaba cackled with laughter.

"Now Sen, once you have removed that Dragon from here, we will discuss your… Missions," the decoy Yubaba explained.

"No! Chihiro, listen to me! I know you can fight out of there, Chihiro!" Haku cried. Chihiro turned to face Haku and all Haku was able to see was her eyes. Her eyes were filled with evil. Filled with black. Solid black.

"Chihiro!"

**(A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for a long update! Christmas shopping and etc, have all been in my way! So sorry! And I hope you like this chapter! Until next time, chow!)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Unknown Trust

**Spirited Away 2**

**(A/N: Hello guys, I am so sorry I haven't been able to update earlier! ^^ Anyway, I hope you have all had an amazing Christmas and a happy new year! ^^ Please R&R as I continue with the story…)**

**Chapter Eleven**

Haku felt the hard surface of the floor as he was chucked away from the room which had Chihiro enclosed within. He quickly got up to his feet and charged against the closing doors.

"No Chihiro!" Haku shouted as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You dare try and get your precious Chihiro back and not only will you suffer, but I will kill her!" a voice echoed through the hall and into Haku's ears. Haku slowly stood up, the anger within him was boiling up. He gazed at the door and sighed, he had broken his promise once again to her, and he was unable to protect her. And now she was gone… Forever, in the world of evil. Haku stretched out his palm and sitting on top of it was Chihiro's name bracelet; he clenched his fist and started to walk away.

"Chihiro, I'm sorry," and with that Haku walked away, cursing himself, until he reached the boiler room.

The blistering heat greeted Haku as he walked into the boiler room. He leant against the wall and slowly slumped down to the floor.

"Haku, where's Chihiro?" Kamajii asked as he slowly climbed down from his high spot. Haku looked away and tightened his grip on Chihiro's bracelet.

"Haku where is she?" Kamajii asked. Before Haku was able to answer, Lin climbed out through the doorway.

"Hi guys! Ah, the dragon's here, so where's…" Lin looked around and started to somber her way towards Haku. "Dragon boy, where is she? Where is Chihiro?" Lin grabbed Haku by the collar of his shirt and dragged him up the wall.

"Explain dragon!" Lin demanded, despite the constant tugging on her shirt by Kamajii, she carried on, the anger within her boiling.

"I'm sorry, I let my guard down and the decoy Yubaba, she… She turned her into her assistant, out to kill people… Like I did… And now there is nothing I can do… She can't remember anything

," Haku explained as he felt Lin tighten her grip on his shirt.

"Well listen here dragon boy, we all know that Chihiro may be human but she is a lot stronger than any spirit here! And she will remember, as long as someone, who is close to her, can make her remember!" Lin shouted and Haku's and Lin's eyes interlocked with each other.

"Well who can we get? Her parents?" Haku asked. Lin sighed loudly and closed her eyes, she tightened her grip.

"You colossal jerk! We need someone who she trusts!" Lin explained and Haku sighed.

"Like I told you before, you don't expect me to go fetch her parents do you?" Haku asked. Lin sighed in disgust.

"We don't her dam parents!" Lin exclaimed and received a confused face from Haku.

"She needs you Haku. The only person who she truly trusts is you," Lin explained and let go of Haku who fell to the floor. He rubbed his neck and stood up.

"Me?"

The dark figure entered Yubaba's office. Blood slowly dripped from her clothes and face. Her sword caked with dry blood of the unfortunate people. Chihiro slowly walked to Yubaba's office and bowed down.

"I see you have killed them," the decoy Yubaba said, she gazed at figure's wild hair covering her eyes.

"Yes master, I have. I have now come to hear my next mission," the pale figure explained and heard Yubaba clear her throat loudly.

"You next assignment is… Nigihaymi Kohaku Nushi," the decoy Yubaba explained. The figure raised her sword as Yubaba raised a picture of Haku, and pierced it through the paper.

"With pleasure, I shall kill Haku," the dark figure whispered.


	12. Chapter 12 - Trust and Faith Founded

**Spirited Away 2**

**(A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for… a cliff-hanger ^^, a long wait -.- and the chapter issue… Think my Fanfic account got hacked! -.- Anyway, on with the story…)**

**Chapter Twelve**

Haku felt the pain overwhelm him as he punched the wall for the millionth time. Blood started to form around his bruised knuckles, Haku wiped them away and he leant against the wall. The coldness of the wall cooling his forehead, Haku sighed and pushed himself off the wall. He began to stagger away into the darkness of the night.

Haku walked onto the bridge where he met **_her_**, where he warned **_her _**and told **_her _**to run away. And that was when their first encounters' memories began to flow into Haku's mind. That was the day where he fell in love with **_her_**...

_...Haku was peacefully swimming in his river invisibly. He scanned the area and began to swim deeper into his river and there he saw a fat man and woman sitting together as they both looked at the beautiful view of the valley where his river was located. Haku began to swim away when the couple were packing their stuff away into their car. Haku smiled and swam further up the river, seeing if there was any sign of any humans around and changed into his true form. A dragon._

_Haku swam around, the cool water touching his scales; he enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere until he heard some worried voices._

_"Chihiro! Chihiro, where are you?" the couple shouted and Haku saw the couples panicking and worrying as they ran around finding this Chihiro. Haku decided to swim on further to find this Chihiro, until he heard an angelic voice._

_"Mommy! Daddy! I'm over here! I'm just paddling in this river!" the little girl explained and smiled a cute smile in her parents' direction. In the little girl's hand was a little pink shoe and she slowly dropped it into the river. The river's current pushing it down the river, the little girl gasped and began to sprint after her little pink shoe along to river bank, until the girl leapt into the water._

_SPLASH!_

_Haku swiftly swam towards the sinking little girl and dived directly underneath her. Haku completely forgot about his dragon form; however he shook it off him as he tried to save the girl. Suddenly, Haku felt small yet strong hands grasp on his horns and felt the little girl's body on his back as they swam up to the surface of the water. As they reached the river's bank, Haku carefully placed the girl on it and began to sink to the depths of the water, until the little girl stood up._

_"Please wait! My name is Chihiro Ogino! What's your name?" the little girl asked and smiled her cute smile. Haku dared to rise a few inches to the surface of the water._

_"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi..." Haku whispered._

_"Thank you! Nigi... Hami... Ko... Haku... Nu... Shi?" the little girl asked and smiled again. Haku chuckled to himself as the little girl tried to pronounce his name and began to sink to the depths of his river as he sensed the couple coming._

_"Bye bye! I hope we can see each other again! Can we be friends?" the little girl asked and Haku nodded and sank to the bottom of his river. He saw the couple envelope the little girl in a tight embrace, tears pouring out of their eyes, he saw them walk away and he began to look away, before seeing a glimpse of the girl's cheery smile once more. Haku was surprised yet happy at the same time. Many humans saw Haku in his dragon form and ran away in fright, however, this little girl was special she saw him in his dragon form and did not run away, but she asked to be her friend. On that day, the little girl did not only steal a glance of him in his dragon form. But she stole his heart. That was the day when he fell in love with Chihiro. _

Haku opened his eyes and saw the moon shining on the red bridge. He jumped off the spot on the bridge where the second time he saw Chihiro, he began to walk away until he heard a distant whisper.

_"Haku..."_

"Chihiro?" Haku turned around and saw a black shadow becoming bigger as it approached Haku. The black shadow stopped in the moonlight.

"Chihiro!" Haku exclaimed and gazed at Chihiro's new form, she was wearing old traditional Japanese samurai clothing and in her hand she was clutching a sword. A sword dripping. Dripping with blood.

Chihiro smiled to herself as she saw her prey standing there and began to walk towards him, she swung her sword around and blood sprayed in every direction.

"Chihiro!" Haku cried and Chihiro chuckled to herself.

"You should no longer call me of that foul name, for she is gone and never to come back. I have taken her body, mind and soul, therefore she is gone. And so will you be Haku! Prepare to die!" Chihiro exclaimed and swung her sword to her side and began to charge towards Haku. Haku simply dodged and again Chihiro swung her sword towards Haku.

After a while, Chihiro could see her prey out of breath and she chuckled to herself, she let her drop and jumped into the air and kicked. Chihiro sent her prey flying across the bridge and Chihiro smiled to herself.

Chihiro swiftly jumped on Haku, grinding him to the ground, not letting him go. She smiled evilly to herself and raised her sword in the air. She saw her prey's terror flash in his eyes and as she lowered down the sword, she decided to let her prey die a slow painful death.

Haku closed his eyes as he saw the sword slowly make his way to him and looked away, until he heard Lin's annoying voice echo in his head.

_"She needs you Haku. The only person who she truly trusts is you..."_

_"She needs you..."_

_"Only person..."_

_"Truly trusts..."_

_"Is you..."_

_"You..."_

Haku smiled to himself and mentally thanked Lin. He opened his eyes, his emerald eyes shining in the moonlight. He raised his hand to touch Chihiro's pale skin. He shivered as his fingertips felt the coldness overcome him. He saw the anger flash in Chihiro's eyes as he did, but dared to keep his hand there.

"Chihiro, please remember, aren't we friends? Remember the first time we met, you fell into my river, I saved you and you asked to be friends and I accepted," Haku could see that his plan was going well, Chihiro's solid black eyes were flickering black to brown and smiled as he dared to continue. "And then I met you again, in this exact spot and then I said you were my friend and you gratefully accepted, please remember... Chihiro..." Haku explained.

"No!" Chihiro cried as the anger overwhelmed her and Haku closed his eyes as he saw Chihiro swiftly bring down the sword. He grunted in pain as he felt the sword pierce through his clothes and skin. Haku looked into Chihiro's solid black eyes and kept his hand on Chihiro's cheek.

Chihiro blinked several times as she realised she was in darkness, her body, mind and soul had been possessed and now she was unable to do anything. Chihiro sighed in defeat, but as she began to close her eyes she heard a distant voice call out to her.

_"Chihiro..."_

"Haku?!" Chihiro cried and saw a weak light in the distance, as she came close to the light it ran away from her. Chihiro grunted and ran as fast as she could, until she tripped over. She saw what she, no, what the thing possessing her was doing to Haku, she was about to kill him... In her body... Chihiro stood up and dropped to the floor again, knowing that she was useless to do anything.

_"Chihiro..."_

"Mom?"

_"Chihiro..."_

"Dad?"

_"Chihiro..."_

"Lin?"

_"Chihiro..."_

"Kamajii?"

_"Chihiro..."_

"Zeniba?"

_"Chihiro..."_

"Ryu?!"

_"Chihiro..."_

"Haku?!"

Chihiro slowly stood up, with a determined grin on her face.

"That's right, I'm Chihiro and I have friends and family... And no one can take that from me... For I am Chihiro and you cannot take that from me!" Chihiro screamed as she sprinted into the light. She sprinted into the exit of the darkness and sprinted into the entrance of the light.

Haku inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

"Tell me this, what is my real name?" Haku asked.

"How am I meant to know that?" Chihiro snapped back and placed more pressure onto Haku's chest; he grimaced in pain and dared to look into Chihiro's black eyes.

"I am not talking to you but the one who you have taken her body, mind and soul. Chihiro, what is my real name?" Haku asked and again felt the pain dig into his skin as Chihiro pushed the sword down further. Chihiro closed her eyes in slight pain as the memories began to flow in and her true self came back. Haku saw her pale white skin disappear into her usual peach and her eyes, the solid black diminished into her brown chocolate eyes.

"Chihiro!" Haku cried and Chihiro slowly stood up and smiled at Haku, before her legs gave way and collapsed. Haku quickly pulled the sword out of his chest and groaned in pain, but swiftly caught Chihiro as she fell.

"Your real name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, how can I forget that my friend?" Chihiro whispered and smiled her cute smile at Haku, who hugged Chihiro tightly to his chest.

"Lord Keitaro, you called me?" Ryu asked as he knelt down.

"Yes I did Ryu, I just want to say that your little human is a lot stronger that I predicted," Lord Keitaro stated and motioned for Ryu to stand up. Ryu stood up and looked into the glowing crystal ball, showing Chihiro and Haku.

"Well yes, Chihiro is a very strong human and could even pass as one as well," Ryu explained and blushed as he realised Lord Keitaro was looking at him.

"Young love, eh? Therefore, with that mush power, my plans will continue, and let's see if you love can endure this one as well," Lord Keitaro explained and Ryu's fist clenched.

"Ryu, you need to understand that your contract with me means that your loyalty comes before anything, even you strong love for that girl, do you understand?" Lord Keitaro asked.

"Yes Lord Keitaro, I understand," Ryu replied.

"Good, because soon your next assignment will be your time to take action!"

**(A/N: Hello guys! I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter after the cliff-hanger! Anyway, please R&R! Until then, chow!)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Family

**Spirited Away 2 **

**(A/N: Hello guys! I return! I'm sorry for making you wait so long, despite it being the holidays here, I've been really easy, so I'm just squeezing another chapter in! ^^ Please don't hate me! Please R&R!)**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Haku inhaled deeply as he held Chihiro in his arms and smiled when Chihiro was quietly murmuring his name in her sleep, each angelic sound she made, the pain of Haku's wound began to disappear. Haku slowly stood up and placed Chihiro's arm around his neck and began to walk down the stairs, as he thought it would attract less attention rather than him going through the main entrance of the Bathhouse. And his new mission to keep Chihiro safe began.

"Oi you stupid soot sprites get back to work!" Kamajii yelled at banged his hammer against the wheel. The slide of the door was heard and out came Lin, crawling on all fours.

"Jeez Kamajii, leave the poor soot sprites alone! It's food time!" Lin yelled and passed a bowl of rice to Kamajii.

"Oh yeah, Kamajii, do you think they will be okay?" Lin asked nervously whilst she threw the candy to the Soot Sprites.

"You mean Chihiro and Haku? I believe they will be fine, their love can conquer anything and Chihiro may be small, but she is strong," Kamajii answered before stuffing his face with food. He looked over at Lin, who had a nervous and worried look on her face.

"Seriously Lin, you look like a mother who has lost a child…" Before Kamajii was able to continue, Lin threw the basket containing all the candy up in the air in rage.

"Of course, I'll be worried! My little sister is out there with that dragon boy!" Lin shouted and silence filled the air. Lin slapped her forehead and hung her head.

"I'm sorry Kamajii, I think I'm going over the top here, but you have to realize, me, you Chihiro, Haku, we are all like family… Me as the big sister, Haku and Chihiro as the lovebirds, and you as… The grandpa?" Lin explained. Before Kamajii was able to complain, two shadows lured at the doorway of the boiler room.

"Lin… Kamajii…" Haku whispered feebly before he fell to the floor.

"Sen! Haku!" Lin cried and Kamajii extended his arms to catch Haku and Chihiro as they fell.

Chihiro tossed and turned, quietly murmuring _his _name, until…

"Haku!" Chihiro shouted as she woke up from her sleep and was welcomed by the laughter of both Lin and Kamajii. Chihiro blushed furiously, but still scanned the room for Haku.

"If you're looking for dragon boy he's gone to patrol the Bathhouse," Lin explained and Chihiro instantly stood up.

"But how can he? He's wounded so badly! How can he? I should go do his job!" Chihiro explained and began to walk out of the boiler room.

"But Chihiro, despite Haku having a serious mark, your injury was a lot worse as his damage was physical, whereas yours was mental," Kamajii explained.

"Mental? Are you trying to say that the decoy Yubaba made my mind sort of…?" Chihiro asked and Kamajii nodded.

"I don't really care Kamajii, I'm sorry, but I must go and find Haku before he kills himself!" Chihiro explained and began to find Haku.

"Such young, strong love…"

**(A/N: Hello! Sorry for a short chapter but I want to begin a chapter just with a ChihiroXHaku moment! So stay tuned for more! Until then, chow!)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Summer Flower Circle Dance

**Spirited Away 2**

**(A/N: Hello guys! I just want to say a big thank you for all your reviews and faves and follows! I really appreciate it! ^_^ Anyway, this chapter will just be ChihiroXHaku! ^^ Please R&R)**

**Chapter Fourteen **

Chihiro walked through the Baths section, her head turning every second in every direction.

"Hey is that… No, it can't be? Is it? The one who saved Master Haku? No it can't be possible, she's way too skinny!" Chihiro turned her head to see some Yunas talking about her and she smiled at them. Chihiro walked towards them and realized that these Yunas must be new and she looked at the three Yunas standing there in a line and held out a hand.

"Hi I'm Sen!" Chihiro explained and her hand was suddenly slapped away by the Yuna in the middle.

"Stop pretending, you're just a stupid, filthy human! And how could _you_ save Master Haku?" the Yuna asked, looking at Chihiro's beauty and her perfect curves.

"And I did save Master Haku by…" before Chihiro was able to explain, a hand came over her mouth.

"Oh Master Haku! How come you are here today? And how could you touch that filthy human? She is claiming to have saved you, which is not possible, because she is so flimsy and…" the Yuna explained and battered her eyelashes at Haku.

"I'm sorry, but I believe that you have just offended by saver, so I do hope you did not mean it," Haku explained calmly, the anger inside him boiling. The two Yunas looked at each other and the middle Yuna cautiously as they saw Haku's eyes shine with anger. However, the middle Yuna took a step forward and smiled at Haku again.

"Oh but Haku, she is only a mere human and why would you protect her? You would much rather have someone like me to save you won't you? Seeing as that human girl is weak and is too human to even be in this world, she should go back to…" before the Yuna was able to answer Haku snapped his fingers and out came Lin, proudly walking with deathly eyes. The three Yunas gulped nervously and started to step backwards.

"So girls, who wants to get killed first?" Lin asked, with a cheeky grin on her and she began to chase the three Yunas.

"Thanks Lin!" Haku shouted and Lin raised a 'thumbs up' to him and she went off into the distance, the shouts of the Yunas slowly disappearing.

Chihiro looked at Haku and to her mouth, which was still covered by Haku's gentle hand. Haku saw Chihiro's gaze and immediately dropped his hands, blushing. Haku stepped in front of Chihiro and smiled sheepishly.

"So… I must be off then, I have some duties I must…" before Haku was able to continue, he was dragged out of the small bathtub section and into the big bathtub section by Chihiro.

"Oh no you don't! You are seriously hurt and you must have some care treated towards it!" Chihiro explained and Haku chuckled at Chihiro. Once they arrived at the big bath, Chihiro let go of Haku's hand and began to find her way out of the baths section.

"Wait here, I need to get a bath token," Chihiro explained, but was pulled back by Haku who dangled a bath token in front of her face. Chihiro grabbed the bath token and sprinted over to the small door and clipped the bath token on, hoping that Kamajii was awake.

"Take your top off," Chihiro ordered Haku.

"Why?" Haku asked.

"Because we need to tend to your wounds, you do that whilst I get the water flowing," Chihiro explained whilst the wooden panel began to fall down and Chihiro quickly grabbed the rope and pulled, until water began to pour out.

Once the tub had been filled a small amount, Chihiro turned around to see Haku's bare chest, she instantly blushed and looked away, before noticing the massive, long scar running across his chest and Chihiro gasped. She quickly ran down the bathtub, but she slipped and fell.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()

"Chihiro!" Haku cried and slid onto the floor to catch Chihiro, but instead she fell on top of him. Chihiro eyes slowly opened and met Haku's shining emerald eyes, Haku could fell his heart beating rapidly and the instant blush he must have been showing to Chihiro. Chihiro blinked several times and leapt off Haku.

"Haku, are you ok? I'm sorry! Was I too heavy for you?" Chihiro exclaimed worriedly and began to jump up and down frantically, until Haku stood up and placed his two hands on Chihiro's face and stared into her sweet chocolate eyes.

_"What the hell are you doing? You idiot! You are in love with her! Darn it! She hates you, just stop it Haku!"_

Haku gazed at the eyes, intently gazing back at him and tried to push away, but knew it was useless.

"Chihiro, I…" Haku started but the stretch of his chest made the scar burst out in pain and Haku bent over.

"Haku, are you alright? Come on, we need to get you in the bathtub," Chihiro explained and steadied Haku as they walked over to the bathtub, Chihiro quickly found Haku's hand and clung onto it as they climbed the bathtub. An instant blush came onto Haku's face, but quickly hid it by bending over more.

Now they were standing at the top of the bathtub, their hands entwined with each other. Chihiro glanced at Haku and pointed with her hand at the bath.

"In you go," Chihiro ordered, but got no response as Haku stood there. Chihiro sighed and tried to push Haku into the bath, but he clutched Chihiro's hand tighter and placed a secure hand around Chihiro's skinny waist. They stood there for what seemed like hours to them, but were simply seconds; they were holding each other, as if there were ready to dance.

"Haku… You scar…" Chihiro whispered as she raised her hand to meet Haku's muscular shoulder. Haku shook his head and stepped forwards, pulling Chihiro towards him.

"But Haku, I can't dance. Well I really can't if we are on the edge of the bath!" Chihiro shouted and Haku chuckled quietly.

"It's easy, it's what we spirits call the Summer Flower Circle Dance, each pair dance in a perfect circle," Haku explained.

"But that's easy for you to say, because I suppose you have danced this dance before! Besides, I'm only a weak, fragile human who…" before Chihiro was able to continue, Haku leaned forwards and placed his forehead on Chihiro's.

_"Darn it! Why can't you reassure her more, rather than her thinking that you're using her to lean on, say something you darn idiot, say something?!"_

"That's not true Chihiro, you are the most wonderful people I have met from the Human World and the Spirit World, don't listen to them jerks from earlier, they were probably jealous, you saved me Chihiro, a strong, beautiful human did…" Haku explained and saw a smile appear on Chihiro's face.

_"Wait… Did I just say she was beautiful? Darn it, that was even worse than leaning on her, you idiot! Now she'll think you are an idiot, because she may think you as a complete idiot, with this stupid feeling only giving to her, not being returned… Darn it…"_

"Thank you Haku. Now are you going to teach me this dance or not?" Chihiro asked and smiled, Haku smiled back and regained his posture.

"Let's start!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"Now first, it's one step forwards and two back, one step backwards and two forwards, and then turn and you go and twirl around my arm," Haku explained.

"Ok, I think I may have got it, but," Chihiro glanced at the water. "How about the bath?"

"Winner stays on and loser goes in, but we have to do it properly, not joking," Haku explained.

"Sure, now let's start," Chihiro said. "So it's one step forwards and two back, another one back then two forwards and turn and I go under your arm?"

Haku said nothing but silently nodded at Chihiro's elegant moves, as they both stepped in perfect synchronization and when they turned, both of them replacing each other's places as they were on the edge of the bath and Chihiro having to get close up to Haku as she went under his arm. Chihiro kept on looking down and her feet as they stepped, however once the current round had finished, Haku let go of Chihiro's hand and brought it to Chihiro's chin.

"Try doing it without looking at your feet and speaking them aloud," Haku explained.

"But I can't I need to say them aloud and look at my feet, because where else would I be able to look at," Chihiro protested.

_"Into his eyes, you LOVE him, so just do it! _"

As Chihiro was about to look into Haku's emerald eyes, he clutched Chihiro's hand again.

"Into my eyes, trust me, do you trust me?" Haku asked.

"Yes…" Chihiro replied and stared at Haku's glistening eyes as they danced around the bathtub around and around, making an outline pattern of a flower, if they had the right space.

"I'm… I'm actually doing it!" Chihiro exclaimed, breaking the silence and they continued as Chihiro smiled and Haku simply nodded.

"Yes Chihiro, yes you are," Haku whispered and suddenly stopped, without giving Chihiro the notice and as she was about to twirl and going under Haku's arm, instead she twirled into the bath.

"Chihiro!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Once Chihiro and Haku were both in the water, Chihiro glanced at Haku and smiled, her smile grew and grew until she giggled and laughed out loud. Haku chuckled to himself and quickly let go of Chihiro's waist, as he realized. And began to get out of the pool, but he was instantly stopped.

"I'm sorry, _Master _Haku, but it seems that you lost, seeing as you suddenly stopped and allowed your lady to fall, so as a punishment," Chihiro produced a damp cloth and placed it against Haku's scar quickly yet gently.

"I know it will hurt, but please bear with," Chihiro explained and Haku sat in silence, with pain and love in his eyes.

Once Chihiro had finished, she dropped the cloth into the depths of the bath and smiled back at Haku.

"Thank you Chihiro, you know you didn't have to," Haku explained.

"I did, seeing as_ Master _Haku did nurse my sprained foot and when he saved me and my parents and yeah, thank you Haku," Chihiro explained and smiled. Haku could not help it, the cuteness of Chihiro's smile overwhelmed him and he pulled Chihiro into a hug, the dampness of her clothes touching his wet bare chest.

"Ani roken tu," Haku whispered.

"What did you say?" Chihiro asked innocently, and Haku blushed as he realized what he just said, and began to think of something reasonable.

"I said, thank you, because you really deserve a thank you," Haku explained. Chihiro stood up and pulled Haku to his feet.

"Come on, we should get going, I suspect everyone is getting ready to go to bed," Chihiro explained and began to make her way out of the baths section, but she grabbed Haku's hand and dragged him out with her as well.

_"I wonder if she actually knew what I said to her…"_

**(A/N: Hello guys! I hoped you liked that chapter, and sorry if the dance name was too cheesy, it was the first thing which came in mind ^^ anyway, next chapter still needs thinking about, so sorry if I don't update soon -.-" Anyway, please R&R and stay tuned! Chow!)**


	15. Chapter 15 - Zeniba's Surprise

**Spirited Away 2**

**(A/N: Hello there guys! Sorry for not updating, I've has a lot of homework and to be honest, my mind is going black for this next chapter, so hopefully it'll be short and sweet! Please R&R!)**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"We're back!" Chihiro exclaimed as she entered the boiler room, with Haku closely behind. When they both looked around, they saw that no one was in and it was silent with no sign of a living object within. Chihiro stepped backwards into Haku and quickly found his hand and clung onto it.

"Chihiro, you ok?" Haku whispered and Chihiro nodded.

"I'm fine, just wondering where Lin and Kamajii are…" Before Haku was able to express his own curiosity, a sudden shout was made.

"SURPRISE!" Lin cried and the boiler room was instantly illuminated and out came, Lin, Kamajii and Zeniba with big grins on their faces.

"Aww, look at the two of them, so cute!" Lin cried and Haku and Chihiro instantly let go of each other's hand and blushed.

"Come on now, leave the poor two alone and let's have our tea," Zeniba explained and Chihiro's eyes lit up as she saw the old witch carefully setting out the table.

"Granny!" Chihiro cried and sprinted over to Zeniba and gave her huge hug.

"Oh my, Chihiro, are you alright my dear?" Zeniba asked and returned the hug.

"Now Chihiro, why don't you help me set out the table eh?" Zeniba suggested and Chihiro nodded as she grabbed some plates.

"Come on let's eat!" Chihiro cried and Lin, Kamajii and Zeniba walked over to the table and sat down.

"Come on Chihiro, sit next to me," Lin suggested.

"But… Haku where is he?" Chihiro asked and blushed as she saw Lin and Kamajii exchange sly glances.

"Don't mind Haku dear, he's just busy outside I suspect, come on, you can have bring Haku's dinner outside for him later," Zeniba explained.

"Yeah sure," Chihiro whispered and sat down to the table.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()

Haku fiddled with the metal once again and sighed as he attempted to position the metal in through the maze of metal wires he had created and sighed again. He looked at the necklace he had made so far and the 3D heart with many wires around it, hiding Haku's dragon scale within. Haku sighed for third time and gently placed the necklace next to him and he brought his knees up to his chin and closed his eyes.

"Haku, you alright?" Chihiro asked as she walked up the steps and sat in front of Haku. Haku's eyes snapped wide open and gasped, as he saw Chihiro smiling at him.

"Erm, yeah I'm fine, have you finished?" Haku asked and Chihiro sat next to him and produced four rice balls in front of him and smiled.

"You remember this?" Chihiro asked and handed one to Haku as he nodded.

"Eat this, we didn't have any leftovers because Lin and Kamajii sort of filled me up and now I feel like a pig," Chihiro explained and they both chuckled as Haku munched his rice ball.

"Haku, what didn't you have tea with us?" Chihiro asked as she slowly stood up. Haku scoffed the last rice ball and stood up and stepped backwards and Chihiro walked forwards.

"Because, I was…" Haku explained and bent down and quickly scooped up the necklace.

"Fine, anyway, let's go back inside," Chihiro explained and started to walk back.

_Now…_

A huge gust of wind blew Chihiro off her feet and Haku saw the brown hair follow Chihiro to her fall down towards the passing train.

"Haku!" Chihiro screamed and Haku leapt towards Chihiro.

"Chihiro, hold on to my back!" Haku ordered Chihiro and she nodded as she realized was Haku was about to do, but Chihiro was meters away from the train as it can rushing past.

"Chihiro!"

"Haku!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_The anger boiled within as he realized that it was his own doing, his own hands which may have lead his love to die…_

_"Well done there," the old voice spoke._

_"Thank you Master," the young dragon lord answered._

_"Be ready for your next assignment, Ryu…"_

_The grey eyes shone in the moonlight as the anger of red covered it._

_"I'm sorry…"_

_Chihiro_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()

**(A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for such a long update and a short chapter and a cliffhanger! :p Thought it would be fun! ^^ Anyway, thank you all for reviews, faves and follows! Until then, please R&R and chow!)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Fencing and Archery

**Spirited Away 2 – Hidden Love**

**(A/N: Hello there guys! Sorry for the long wait and for a cliff-hanger! Warning this chapter may be short, because my mind is going crazy and I've had loads of homework to do! So I'm sorry! Thank you all for your reviews, faves and follows! I really appreciate them all! Please R&R!)**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Chihiro's eyes closed shut as she got ready for the big bang of the train to hit. But it never came, instead Chihiro's eyes fluttered open and she was on Haku's back as they flew up into the air.

"Haku! Are you alright?" Chihiro asked worriedly as she saw a streak of blood across Haku's pearl white skin. She quickly tried to adjust herself to examine where the cut was on Haku, but as she moved, she realized it was her own blood. A cut was running against her arm and she quietly winced as she poked it.

"_Chihiro are you ok? Are you hurt?" _a voice entered into Chihiro's mind, realizing it was Haku's, she relaxed.

"I'm fine thanks, just got a small cut on my arm," Chihiro explained and Haku nodded.

"_Oh, do you want to stop…" _before Haku was able to continue, Chihiro stopped him, protesting.

"No! I don't want to go back… I mean, well seeing as we are out here, we may as well make the most of it," Chihiro stuttered and she felt her cheeks brighten up with crimson.

"_Of course," _Haku stated. "_Where do you want to go?"_

"Erm, I think you'll have to take me somewhere, I'm not really the best person to find my way around here," Chihiro explained and again Haku nodded.

Silence built between them as they sailed through the beautiful night sky. The stars each gleamed and glistened in the moon's light as well as Haku's pearl white scaled and his turquoise fur, enveloping Chihiro like a warm blanket.

"Haku, earlier on, why was there a sudden gust of wind as I jumped? Was it mere coincidence or was it deliberate?" Chihiro asked.

"_To be truthfully honest, I'm sorry but I don't know, but I hope it's only a coincidence, because the thought of someone attempting such actions…" _Haku growled and Chihiro froze in fear, hearing the anger in Haku's voice frightened her, despite her love for him.

"_I'm sorry Chihiro but…" _Haku felt Chihiro fidget on his back with excitement as she pointed towards the ground.

"Look there Haku! That was where we both fell!" Chihiro explained and Haku chuckled.

"_You're saying that as if we were stunt people," _Haku commented and received a small slap across the head.

"Don't you remember? Where I remembered your name and we both fell as the curse was lifted?" Chihiro asked.

"_How could I forget that?" _Haku asked and Chihiro simply smiled. She shivered and buried herself further into Haku's fur.

"_Do you want to go back?" _Haku asked.

"Yes please, I'm sorry," Chihiro explained.

"_Why are you apologizing?" _Haku asked.

"To be honest, I don't actually know!" Chihiro explained and they both laughed together on their way home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Home sweet home!" Chihiro exclaimed as she ran into the warm arms of the bathhouse.

"Home sweet home?" Haku asked once he changed back into his human form.

"Well, yeah, this is my home!" Chihiro explained and smiled.

"Race ya!" Chihiro exclaimed and ran off, leaving Haku a questioning look on his face.

"Wait?! To where?!" Haku yelled and a small grin played on his lips as he set off. He never realized how fast Chihiro was, and gained speed as he saw the entrance of his room, wide open.

"Beat ya!" Haku shouted into darkness as he entered his own room.

"Chihiro?" Haku asked and an arrow flew out of the air, it sailed inches away from Haku's face and into a target board. Haku, still recovering from his initial shock, and spun around and saw Chihiro holding a bow and arrow, in the position as if she was ready to shoot again.

"How… Did…" Haku stammered and Chihiro laughed.

"When I was in the human world, I did a bit of archery," Chihiro explained. "I'm sorry, these are yours aren't they?"

Haku shook his head as he pulled the arrow out and passed it to Chihiro.

"It's fine, I hardly use them anyway, I was always pathetic at archery anyway, I only do fencing," Haku explained as he picked up a sword and gripped it.

"How about this, you teach me how to fight with a sword and I teach you how to use a bow and arrow?" Chihiro suggested and Haku nodded. He picked up another sword and handed it over to Chihiro, who instantly caught it.

"Let's start!" Chihiro exclaimed and took a blow at Haku who instantly but merely dodged.

"I thought you didn't know how to sword fight?" Haku asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, it seems as though just fighting with you, and watching you I seem to learn, a lot!" Chihiro explained and as she and Haku realized what the words meant, blood came rushing to their cheeks. Until Chihiro's sword swung against Haku's, which startled him.

"You shouldn't keep your guard down right?" Chihiro teased and the battle raged again.

A few hours later, they moved on from sword fighting and to archery.

"Aim you arm higher," Chihiro explained as she stood sideways facing Haku and they same for Haku.

"Now slowly and gently pull the string back," Chihiro instructed and Haku slowly pulled the string back.

"That's it! Now just keep the same posture, and let go of the string!" Chihiro exclaimed and Haku was about to let the arrow fly, however, his arm gave way and the arrow sprung wildly, sailing out of the window, leaving Haku stood there, confused. Chihiro on the other hand, was laughing her head off, her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ha-ha! I'm sorry Haku, but…" Chihiro couldn't finish off her sentence as the fits of laughter engulfed her. Haku, himself felt his lips pull into a huge grin before, he too was laughing away. Chihiro fell into Haku's arms and she slowly looked up to reach his gaze.

"Haku…" Chihiro whispered before Haku placed his hand over Chihiro's mouth and whispered a spell, sending Chihiro into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight Chihiro," Haku whispered and placed her on his bed and then placed the duvets over her.

Haku pulled out the necklace and sat outside on the balcony, slowly fiddling with the necklace, trying to make it its' absolute perfect. The metal shined in the moonlight but not as well as the pearl white scale, shimmering rainbows off. Soon after some hours off fiddling with the necklace, Haku soon found himself asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(A/N: Hello there! I hoped you liked this chapter, I think if you listened to the soundtrack of Spirited Away, including The Name of Life and One Summer's Day with vocals, really brings the feeling out, because somehow as I was writing this my music was only Spirited Away! ^^ Anyway, please R&R! Until then, chow!)**


	17. Chapter 17 - Love Exchanged with Gifts

**Spirited Away 2 – Hidden Love**

**(A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for the long wait! Been busy! And for UK fans, (ME!) I've been watching the Studio Ghibli Season on Film Four! AMAZING! Anyway thank you for reviews, follows and faves! Also, pillowpandabear 994, I'm sorry but I can't tell you that… yet!)**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Haku woke up with the tasty smell of food, he quickly stood up and glanced at the bed, panicking when he did not see Chihiro, he bolted out of the balcony and was about to shout Chihiro, when he saw her, sleeping on the desk, with something clenched in her hand.

"Chihiro?" Haku whispered as he slowly walked towards her.

"Hmm… Haku?" Chihiro whispered in response to her name, as she slowly opened her eyes, she jumped back in surprise as she saw how close Haku had positioned his face towards her. She felt a small blush crawling onto her face. Haku jumped back as well, he too blushed as well, as he realized how close he was to her.

"Sorry, I was…" Haku cursed himself as he tried to make sense of things. Until he saw the slight glimmer from Chihiro's hand.

"What's that?" Haku asked as he pointed towards Chihiro's hand.

"What's what? Nope, nothing there, I mean, nothing…?"Chihiro babbled and brought her hand behind her back. Haku grinned a little and Chihiro gulped nervously. Before Chihiro was able to run away from Haku's clutches, he wrapped his arms around Chihiro and tickled her until her legs gave way from the constant laughter. Haku also laughed to himself as he gazed at Chihiro's smile. Once Haku had stopped tickling Chihiro, he gazed into Chihiro's eyes and he tightened his grip on her waist and began to lean in. Chihiro held onto Haku's free hand and slowly closed her eyes. Their lips inches away…

"Good morning guys!" Lin shouted as she swung the door open, she gasped as she saw Chihiro being held by Haku, their faces inches away. Lin grinned as she gazed at the sight. With the strong struggles Chihiro gave, Haku instantly let her go. Chihiro placed an arm over head and left Haku standing there, as the redness of anger and embarrassment overwhelmed him.

"Aww, where you two…?" Lin asked and Chihiro began to drag Lin away and quickly stopped to glance at Haku.

"I'll see you at breakfast," Chihiro explained to Haku and she faced Lin. "Come on Lin, we're preparing breakfast."

"We are?" Lin asked slyly and Chihiro shot a deathly look towards Lin, who instantly looked shocked.

"Erm, yes of course we are…?" Lin asked as she was dragged away.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So, go on, spill the gossip!" Lin shouted as Chihiro prepared breakfast, ignoring Lin completely.

"Honestly Lin, leave her alone!" Zeniba explained as she sat down beside Chihiro.

"Here dear, let me finish this off, and you can go get Haku," Zeniba offered and Chihiro nodded, she stood up and fell backwards against Haku.

"Good morning," Haku exclaimed to everyone and Chihiro quickly stepped away from him.

"I'm sorry," Chihiro explained and bowed down her head. Hakus shook his head and placed a hand over her head and lead her to the table.

"Let's eat!" Lin yelled and grinned innocently. Haku moved over to sit next to Chihiro, but then Lin abruptly sat in between them, again she grinned a huge innocent grin at them both. Haku looked away with frustration and Chihiro simply giggled.

Once breakfast was over and everything was tidied away, Chihiro ran and grabbed an art book and pencil. Once she was ready, she was lead outside by Haku, their hands, linked together.

"Such young love…" Lin whispered.

"Yes, I agree with you," Zeniba replied in Lin's head, making Lin jump in shock, leaving Zeniba chuckling to herself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()

Chihiro gazed at her surroundings, the vibrant and multi-colored flowers surrounding her as she and Haku ran through them, she saw one being plucked away and frowned. Suddenly, they came to a stop and the warmth of Haku's hand left hers.

"Wait here," Haku yelled at Chihiro as he ran back into the maze of flowers. Chihiro sat down and took out her sketch pad and began to draw the beautiful scenery around her.

Moments later, Haku silently sat down behind Chihiro and placed a flower necklace around her and then placed the prettiest flower on Chihiro's ear. She turned around and greeted Haku with a cute smile.

"Wow, the flowers are so pretty," Chihiro explained and turned away from him to focus on her drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Haku asked as he leaned from behind Chihiro towards the drawing, Chihiro relaxed against his chest and pointed to the scenery around her.

"It's beautiful… Isn't it?" Chihiro whispered and Haku nodded, resting his chin on Chihiro's shoulder.

"Chihiro, I…" Haku whispered in Chihiro's ear, but Chihiro suddenly stood up, banging her shoulder on Haku's chin.

"Oh Haku! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Chihiro explained and Haku chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's fine, so tell me what brought you to nearly killing my chin?" Haku asked and grinned as Chihiro gave him a look of disapproval.

"I just thought, how about if I draw a picture of you?" Chihiro asked and Haku shook his head furiously.

"No thank you," Haku explained and Chihiro sat in front of him, pretending to be a puppy.

"Aww, why not?" Chihiro asked and gave up when Haku looked away. "Fine…" However, Haku carried on looking into deep space, whilst Chihiro was looking at him puzzled.

"Over there, look," Haku explained and pointed at the bathhouse, it looked plain and boring, until Haku put his thumb and forefinger together to blow a magic spell. The flower petals spun around and around, making the fallen cherry blossom petals swirl up into the air. They constantly swirled around and on top of that, the Sun was shining between the petals, shining everywhere. Chihiro stared in awe at the beautiful scenery; Haku sat behind Chihiro and placed his chin onto Chihiro's delicate shoulder.

"That's what I would like you to draw, but this time, not killing my chin," Haku explained and Chihiro nodded.

"Do you mind if I add one thing into it?" Chihiro asked as she stared at the silence of the spinning petals, she leaned back into Haku and picked up her pencil.

"Nope, I don't mind whatsoever," Haku answered and stared at Chihiro's intensity towards her drawing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

An hour went by and Chihiro lifted her drawing in the air.

"Haku, I've finished!" Chihiro explained and Haku nodded his head as he continued looking down at his hands, as he fiddled with the bracelet.

"Here you go, it's all yours," Chihiro explained and gave him the picture; Haku's arms went around Chihiro's body to grab hold onto the amazing masterpiece. However, what struck Haku the most was not the amazing background, but the amazing white and turquoise dragon.

"This is me right?" Haku asked as he stroked the painting of the dragon.

"Yeah, but it may not look like you and all, because I sort of forgot and there's that part which may look out of place and then there's…" Chihiro was suddenly stopped at her complaining as Haku placed a finger over her lips.

"You should stop complaining, because this is amazing! It looks like the exact background and me! Who are giving it to?" Haku asked and Chihiro looked up to him.

"You stupid! That's why I drew you in the first place!" Chihiro explained and Haku chuckled.

"Thank you Chihiro, really thank you…" Haku whispered and Chihiro smiled.

"No problem…" Chihiro whispered as she felt Haku's arms around her neck and when his arms left, there around her neck was a necklace. There was a shining love heart, wrapped around a beautiful pearl scale, the metal strips around the scale forming a shape of a love heart, shone against the moonlight.

"Wow, it's so beautiful… But I can't accept it… I mean, it's beautiful yes… But surely it couldn't be for me," Chihiro whispered and Haku nodded.

"Please accept it, like I am accepting you drawing," Haku explained and Chihiro finally nodded and leaned back against Haku, who leaned against the ground.

"Goodnight Chihiro, ani roken tu…" Haku whispered and soon found Chihiro and himself asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

**(A/N: Hello there guys! I hope you liked that chapter… and because all of you guys were saying how you really thought the necklace was sweet, I thought just for you all I would let Haku give the necklace to Chihiro! :3 Hope you liked it! Anyway, please R&R and chow!)**


	18. Chapter 18 - Chihiro's Losses

**Spirited Away 2 – Hidden Love**

**(A/N: Hello there guys! I just want to say a big thank you to all my readers out there! I really appreciate all the reviews, faves and follows, especially from Heartz4Jesus, Ialiceiamagodness and everyone else! I really appreciate it guys! Also thank you Guest for your inspiring idea, however despite me not using, I really appreciate it! Anyway, on with the story, please R&R)**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Honestly, do you think the dam police are going to interview us again?" Yuuko Ogino asked angrily as she took another swig of her wine. Her husband, Akio shrugged helplessly and sighed.

"I don't know and I don't care, why would you constantly interview the parents of a stupid daughter anyway? It's pathetic like Chihiro is!" Akio explained and slammed his can of beer on the table. They both sat in silence until the bar manager walked up to them.

"We're closed now, come back tomorrow or something," the bar manager explained and Yuuko and Akio groaned as they lunged their way out of the bar and into their car.

"That stupid runt better come back home or else!" Akio shouted and he started the car.

_"Right there, you must complete this mission, you know what do…"_

_The voice lingered in Ryu's head as he lowered himself from where he was hanging on the tree._

_"Sorry Chihiro, I really am, but I need do to this!" Ryu explained to himself and he turned invisible for the time being._

"Look there, isn't that the place where that brat fell in?" Yuuko slurred as the wine got to her and Akio nodded too, the beer getting to him also.

"Yeah, and then she started saying a bloody dragon saved her! What a weirdo! She'd sick in the head she is…" Akio explained and he drove on and on, not knowing where he was actually going.

_"A little more…"_

The car was slowly driving off the road.

_"Just a little more…"_

The cat was heading towards a huge beautiful calm river.

_"Gotcha!" An invisible arrow sailed through the air and hit the car's tire._

**SPLASH!**

The car suddenly crashed into the river. Blood stained the inside of the car. Two bodies moaned and breathed their last breath. And the oil within the car started to leak into the river. The oil was slowly polluting the river. The Kohaku River…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()

Chihiro woke with a start as Haku moaned loudly and squeezed her hand as hard as he was able to.

"Haku? Are you alright? Haku what's the matter?" Chihiro asked worriedly as she got off Haku and placed him in a sitting position.

"Chihiro…" Haku whispered as he lifted his head, however he coughed violently and allowed his head to fall back on Chihiro's lap.

"Haku what's the matter? Please tell me!" Chihiro begged and Haku slowly straightened his back, but to then cough again violently, his hand covering his mouth.

"It's nothing, it's ok, I'm alright," Haku whispered and when he glanced at his hand as he felt a warm substance on it, he gasped and quickly hid his hand away.

"Haku what it is? What's on your hand? Haku!" Chihiro exclaimed and she fought to look at his hand, however due to Haku's weak condition he was unable to fight from Chihiro. When she did open Haku's hand she gasped in horror.

"Haku what happened? Why are you like this?" Chihiro asked as she stood up.

"Please stay Chihiro," Haku begged as he tried to reach for Chihiro; however she shook her head and got Haku to his feet.

"We're going to get Zeniba to look at you!" Chihiro declared and placed Haku's arm over her shoulder.

"But Chihiro, I'm too heavy for you, please just leave me here, I'll be ok…" Haku whispered before coughing violently, blood flying everywhere, Chihiro swiftly ripped off her scarf and handed it to Haku.

"Here, use it cough into," Chihiro offered and Haku reluctantly received the scarf.

"But your scarf…" Haku started but began to cough again; Chihiro sighed and covered Haku's mouth with her scarf.

"I don't mind to be honest, come on, we need to go to Zeniba," Chihiro explained and Haku nodded, on their way to Zeniba.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()

Chihiro stopped for a while to get her breath back and gulped as she realized she had to go down the stairs. Remembering her first time on the stairs as she flew down them and banged her face on the wall, she shivered at the thought and prayed that it would not happen again. Chihiro gazed at the long length of stairs which awaited her.

"Chihiro, just leave me here," Haku offered but Chihiro shook her head.

"No way, I went this far and no stairs are going to get the better of me!" Chihiro explained and Haku looked up into the sky.

"So stubborn…" Haku thought to himself.

_"So stubborn…" Ryu thought to himself._

Chihiro slowly took one foot a time for each step she took. She continued this until she reached the small bend around the stairs, being the careless Chihiro, she tripped over her own feet and fell, whilst clinging onto Haku.

"Chihiro!" Haku shouted.

_"Chihiro!" Ryu shouted._

A huge gust of wind swept Chihiro and Haku from their deaths and onto the floor. Chihiro looked up into the sky and smiled.

"Thank you!" Chihiro screamed and as if in response the wind gently blew and Chihiro quickly hurried inside with Haku.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()

"Granny! Kamajii! Lin! Where are you guys?" Chihiro shouted as she reached the boiler room, she carefully placed Haku onto the floor and quickly searched for the others, until Zeniba came in.

"Oh dear! What's happened?" Zeniba asked as she rushed her way towards Haku.

"I don't know, he started to cough and blood went everywhere and he's gone really weak and, and, and…" Chihiro explained before she broke into tears. Haku slowly raised his hand to touch Chihiro's damp cheek; she instantly stopped crying and held his hand.

"Please Chihiro, don't cry, please don't," Haku whispered and as the coughing fit started again he let his hand fly over his mouth.

"Granny, what's the matter with him?" Chihiro asked desperately and before Zeniba was able to explain, Lin and Kamajii walked in.

"Now dragon, what time do you call this eh? Taking my little sister away from me? And then you come back with signal? How selfish are you dragon! Hey dragon, are you even listening to me?" Lin asked and stormed her way towards Haku, before Chihiro stood in her way.

"Please Lin, please don't, Haku, he's, he's…" Chihiro started however she fell to the floor and showed Lin, Haku lying on the floor taking small and quick breathes, with blood over his hand and mouth.

"Oh my…" Lin whispered before she pulled Chihiro into a hug. Kamajii slowly crawled towards the commotion and sighed.

"Zeniba is this what it seems to be?" Kamajii asked and Zeniba slowly nodded.

"What is? What do you mean?" Chihiro asked loudly, nearly screaming.

"Chihiro, listen to me, this may sound really sudden to you, but you must listen to me, we all know that he will survive this if you cooperate and help with this," Kamajii explained and Chihiro faced him, with tears sprinting down her face.

"What? Survive what? Please tell me!" Chihiro shouted and Zeniba placed the palm of her hand onto Chihiro's sweaty forehead. Slowly, a vision came into her mind…

_A car was crashed into a river, oil spilling out and polluting the river. Two people in the car were severely injured, but they were dead._

Chihiro gasped before crying again. Her parents were dead. Dead.

"My parents… They're dead? They're dead aren't they?" Chihiro exclaimed and Zeniba slowly nodded, seeing Chihiro cry pained everyone.

Chihiro was in her own world as she cried her eyes out, however she slowly stopped as she felt two weak yet strong arms envelop her.

"Haku, you need to rest…" Chihiro explained through her tears.

"How can I rest? When I can hear you crying? I'm so sorry about your parents, I really am, Chihiro, I really am," Haku whispered into Chihiro's ear and she nodded as she placed Haku on the floor again, resting his head on her lap.

"But Chihiro, that's not all…" Zeniba explained and Chihiro's heat shot up like a bullet, angry ranging within her.

"That's not all? What else could be possibly worse? My parents are dead! They're dead! I have no parents now! And I'm not even in their world! What else could be worse?" Chihiro cried and Lin shook her head, begging Zeniba not to say anymore.

"I'm sorry Chihiro, but…"

"Well?!"

"It's Haku, the river which your parents crashed in, is Haku's and the oil is polluting it, so…"

"No!"

"Haku… He's dying…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()

**(A/N: Dun dun dun! Sorry about the cliff-hanger but I wanted a bit of suspense going! O.O I know Haku's dying! Anyway, please R&R and don't hate me for this! ^_^ Please R&R and until the next chapter… Chow!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Spirited Away 2 – Hidden Love**

**(A/N: Hello there guys! I'm really happy for all your reviews, and because they were so awesome… I've decided to update the next day, due to my best friend Razdaa, giving me deathly threats to update! And thank you Heartz4Jesus again for your advice! ^_^ Anyway thank you all and please R&R)**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Chihiro looked away from everyone and to Haku, who was sleeping apart from the sudden cough. Everyone exchanged glances and nodded, realizing that Chihiro needed some space, apart from Zeniba who stayed to mix some medicine.

Haku on the outside was perfectly fine, however, within him, blood and oil was mixing within him, making him cough up this stuff. The oil was polluting him within and was rising in every part in his body. He coughed violently and this time oil came out of his mouth.

"Haku, here's a cloth for you," Chihiro offered as she handed Haku a cloth, which he gratefully accepted.

"Here Chihiro, give this to him to stop the pain for a while," Zeniba explained and Chihiro quickly grabbed it and placed Haku into a sitting position, his head resting on Chihiro's lap.

"Thank you Chihiro," Haku whispered as he felt the substance drain all pain away from him. He slowly straightened his back and turned to face Chihiro.

"I'm sorry Chihiro, but I…" Haku started and before he was able o finish off his sentence he pulled Chihiro into a hug.

"I'm sorry to break this moment for you, but we must go back to my house, because I have the right medicine there," Zeniba explained as Chihiro helped Haku up on his feet.

"Please Zeniba, there's no need," Haku whispered before falling to the floor again.

"See? The medicine I just made you, it just isn't strong enough," Zeniba explained but Haku still shook his head.

"No, I'm fine Zeniba, I promise I am," Haku reassured Zeniba which made her sigh and look at Chihiro for help, who realized what she needed to do.

"Please Haku, please go," Chihiro started as she held onto Haku's spare, with the other one cradling Chihiro's face.

"Please Haku, I'm just asking you do to this, please I've already had my parents die, and I don't want another…" Chihiro stopped at looked into Haku's eyes.

_"Darn it! Just say it!"_

"I don't want to lose a friend, so please go to Zeniba's!" Chihiro explained and Haku nodded.

"But I'll have to leave you," and both Haku and Chihiro gazed at Zeniba.

"Of course you can come Chihiro, the more the merrier eh?" Zeniba replied and Chihiro smiled.

"Come now, once I've made this portal, hold my hands and walk through ok?" Zeniba explained and she clasped her hands together to make a shining light blue portal, it shone and reflected against their faces and they slowly walked in.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()

"Here Chihiro bring him into this room," Zeniba ordered and Chihiro carefully dragged Haku into a spare bedroom.

"Now you two, wait here for a while until I make this potion," Zeniba explained as Haku was lying on the bed and Chihiro ran up to Zeniba.

"Shall I help you?" Chihiro asked, attempting to hide her sadness and how scared she was, which made Zeniba sigh.

"No it's ok dear, why don't you stay here with Haku," Zeniba suggested and hugged Chihiro tightly.

"You must remain strong Chihiro, many adventures await from you here on," Zeniba whispered into Chihiro's ear, which made her pull a confused face.

Chihiro slowly pulled up a chair next to Haku's bed and she sat down on it. She slowly poured some water into a cup and gave it to Haku. After Haku accepted she rummaged through the drawers and finally found a cloth and poured the water from the jug onto it and placed over Haku's burning forehead.

"You ok?" Chihiro asked and mentally cursed herself as she knew that she asked a stupid question, however Haku nodded.

"I'm good, I'm actually really good, because I know you're here with me," Haku whispered and instantly blushed as he realized what he just said and Chihiro giggled a bit, and slowly got the beautiful shining necklace out.

"Chihiro, please treasure that, it may be the last thing I ever give to you," Haku murmured and Chihiro nodded angrily.

"First of all _Master _Haku, of course I'll treasure this necklace, but second of all," Chihiro positioned her face inches away from Haku's and closed her eyes. "You are not going to die! I'll do anything, no matter what it takes, to keep you alive!"

Haku then chuckled lightly and placed a feeble hand on Chihiro's cheek.

"You are so stubborn aren't you?" Haku spoke softly and Chihiro nodded, until Haku started to cough aggressively. Chihiro instantly gave Haku the cup of water and placed Haku's head onto the pillow.

"Goodnight Haku," Chihiro whispered and held Haku's hand as she leant back in the chair. Haku gazed at Chihiro and smiled at her beautiful face and the warmth radiating from her hand and into his.

"Goodnight Chihiro," Haku muttered before his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()

Zeniba stopped what she was doing and slowly placed all the equipment she had in her hands onto the table.

"Now show yourself!" Zeniba shouted and with a flick of her wrist a huge veil was uncloaked and there standing in the middle of the room hovering was Lord Keitaro.

"What business do you have here, Lord Keitaro?" Zeniba asked whilst she curtsied.

"Thank you for your loyalty, but now, wait… Ryu cloak another veil," Lord Keitaro ordered and Ryu swiftly appeared.

"Of course Master," Ryu spoke as he waved his arm in front of him and a purple veil cloaked them.

"Now, let me explain, all this doing with Chihiro entering this Spirit World for the second time was all my doing and all of it, especially the pollution of Haku's river…" Lord Keitaro explained and was suddenly stopped as a magic ball was hurled at him, however it was stopped as Ryu jumped in front of it and used his hand to deflect it.

"Please let me explain, you see all this is just a test…" Lord Keitaro sighed again as another magic ball was hurled towards him.

"I'm sorry, but you forced me to," Lord Keitaro whispered and he uttered under his breath a spell, which made Zeniba fall to the floor as her magic was pulled away from her.

"Listen to me, I believe that this human girl Chihiro has many potential and I only want to test her, seeing Ryu here had spoken so much about her and I see that her character has made such a big impact on the Spirit World, so would you help me in this?" Lord Keitaro asked and Zeniba slowly scrambled onto her feet.

"How about if she fails?" Zeniba asked weakly.

"Well if she fails, I shall put her back into the Human World and her memories of this world shall disappear," Lord Keitaro explained.

"What about if she passes?"

"Then…"

"I will propose to her and if she accepts then will obviously remain here," Ryu jumped in and quickly hung his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Lord Keitaro, I shouldn't have interrupted," Ryu explained.

"No no, I understand, but yes, this is what will happen," Lord Keitaro finished off.

"But how about if she doesn't want to? Will she remain here? Or go back then?" Zeniba asked desperately.

"Only Ryu has control over that, if he succeeds in his missions I will," Lord Keitaro explained.

"But, but…" Zeniba stammered and she fell to the floor.

"Just please, please don't interfere and I will promise that no harm will come to Chihiro, I love her and will not allow that to happen," Ryu explained as he helped Zeniba up.

"So what do I need to do?" Zeniba asked and Lord Keitaro lowered himself onto the floor to gaze at Zeniba.

"I want you to…" Lord Keitaro leaned in and whispered her task and once he had finished he placed three rings into Zeniba's hand.

"You know what to do and what those rings are, for now, chow," and with that Lord Keitaro and Ryu disappeared and Zeniba slowly felt the magic slowly returning to her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()

**(A/N: Hello there guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Anyway I have to dash! But please R&R and until then chow!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Spirited Away 2 – Hidden Love**

**(A/N: Hello there guys! It's been a while he? ^_^" Anyway, thank you ALL for such amazing support, with your reviews, faves and follows! Appreciate them all so much! And thank you again! Putting that aside, please enjoy this new chapter, and please R&R!)**

**Chapter Twenty**

Haku slowly opened his eyes and groaned slightly as some pain seeped though. He turned to face Chihiro as her angelic face was on the edge of the bed and his hand tightly wrapped around her small fingers, Haku chuckled to himself at the cuteness Chihiro was showing. He slowly sat up straight trying to wake up Chihiro, however he failed and Chihiro rubbed her eyes as she yawned.

"Haku?" Chihiro whispered as she straightened her back, she cringed a little at the stiffness of her back.

"Chihiro, are you ok?" Haku asked as he carefully placed a hand onto Chihiro's back, she took his hand away and held onto it and smiled her dazzling smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, good morning Haku!" Chihiro exclaimed and Haku chuckled lightly.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Chihiro asked as she leaned over Haku's bed and drew the curtains.

"Yeah I did thank you and you?" Haku asked and he gazed at Chihiro's messy hair and chuckled to himself again.

"Yeah, look it's such a nice day!" Chihiro explained and Haku began to crawl over to the window; however Chihiro sighed and assisted Haku back to his place.

"Please Chihiro, let me see it," Haku asked, however Chihiro shook her head and looked away. She was lost in her thoughts, until she sighed and helped Haku to lean towards the window.

"Look, aren't the flowers beautiful?" Chihiro asked and Haku nodded, Chihiro glanced at Haku's face and blushed as she realized how close Haku was to her, and flushed even further as she realized Haku's hand was resting on her hand. She shook her head and carried on looking at the scenery beyond the window. Suddenly, Haku choked violently and Chihiro felt his hand quickly sweep away from on top of hers and onto his mouth.

"Haku! You're coughing oil again, I'll go get Granny!" Chihiro explained and jumped off the bed and began to run out of the room, but Haku's grasp on her hand, made her stop.

"Please Chihiro, stay, here, with," Haku took a deep breath before coughing again; once he stopped he looked into Chihiro's eyes with such desperation which made Chihiro slowly walk over to him.

"Me…" Haku whispered as he wrapped his hands around Chihiro and smiled.

"At least my last moments, will be with you…" Haku whispered in Chihiro's ear, however Chihiro shook her head and wriggled free of Haku's grasp, tears running from her eyes.

"Chihiro…" Haku whispered.

"Please Haku, please let me help you, I don't want you to say those stuff, please, I know I'm not the greatest person, but please let me help you, so please, I need to go to Granny…" Chihiro then held onto Haku's hand which was full of oil, which made Haku gasp, however Chihiro smiled and ran out of the room, however before she left she turned to face Haku.

"Haku, I promise that I'll help you whatever the cost, whatever the price, I will help you!"

And with that Chihiro left, leaving Haku in silence.

"Chihiro, you're the greatest person I've ever met…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Granny, Haku is coughing up oil again, what do I do? Granny?" Chihiro franticly looked for Zeniba and she heard a small whimper.

"No Face! Where's Granny?" Chihiro asked as she hugged No Face.

"Uh uh uh," No Face explained and pointed to the stove and Chihiro gasped as she ran over to Zeniba.

"Granny, what happened? Who did this to you?" Chihiro asked and carefully helped Zeniba up; she patted her dress and sighed.

"Chihiro…" Zeniba started and closed her eyes, she really wanted to tell her everything, tell that she must go away from this world if she wanted to live, tell her that if she did not she would be forced into so many unpleasant things, but…

_"Tell her the truth and I'll have her throat ripped out and kill her and banish her spirit to Abaddon..."_

Zeniba gulped at the sight, her visit to Abaddon for some business had scarred her for life, the endless torture the spirits were put under, branded on their forehead a million times and the...

Zeniba inhaled and exhaled calmly as she slowly opened her eyes and placed her hands on Chihiro's skinny shoulder.

"Chihiro, answer me this, do you really want to save Haku, no matter the cost?" Zeniba asked and Chihiro's eyes widened.

"Of course I do! Why? Do you know how to? Please tell me!" Chihiro asked and Zeniba laughed slightly to herself and got Chihiro to sit on a chair and she did the same.

"Ok, here's how it goes, there's a forest where the Water God lives, and he is in charge of all the waters in both the worlds and his also the prime owner of Haku's river, therefore he will have a magic medicine which will cure Haku's problem and the oil will be cleaned," Zeniba explained.

"When do we start? When can I go?" Chihiro asked, before Zeniba could explain further on the details, a loud cough was made. Chihiro and Zeniba both turned around to see Haku there, leaning on the wall for support.

"No, she is not going anywhere!" Haku shouted and he fell to his knees in pain, Chihiro instantly stood up and helped Haku to sit down on her chair.

"Haku why are here? You should be in bed..." Chihiro explained and looked up to Haku who was giving Zeniba the evils, he threw his fist onto the table and Chihiro squealed in fear.

"Zeniba she is not going anywhere!" Haku shouted and looked over at Chihiro's frightened face, his face instantly softened.

"Please Haku, let me go, I promised that I would help you," Chihiro explained.

"But just being here safe, is helping me Chihiro,"

"No Haku, it isn't," and Chihiro stood up. "If I'm going to help you then I'm going to do it my way."

"Chihiro, what happens if you die? What happens if you get hurt? What happens then?" Haku asked, tears nearly spilling, Chihiro gasped and wanted to giggle at the mighty Master Haku was nearly crying but she knew now was not the time, instead she hugged Haku.

"Please Haku; let me help you, I promised, so please as a friend wait for me... Wait for me to fulfil my promise," Chihiro sniffed as a tear ran down her face and dropped onto Haku's shoulder.

"Like I did six years ago, I waited for you Haku, because I trusted you, as a friend I knew that you would come back..." Chihiro explained and once she had finished, she left Haku speechless.

Chihiro was right, he had promised her and even she waited and went through the pain of waiting for him to come back for six whole years... He knew that he had to let Chihiro go sooner or later as soon as she finds her own love...

Haku shook the thought away and looked in Chihiro's eyes.

"Is this what you really want to do Chihiro?" Haku asked and Chihiro nodded her head.

"Fine, but you must have this," Haku explained and nodded to Zeniba who walked over with a sword in her hands and Chihiro gasped.

"Please accept it Chihiro, the only reason I'm letting you go is because we're friends right? So as a friend please accept this," Haku explained and Chihiro nodded as she took it gratefully.

"Thank you Haku, thank you so much!" Chihiro exclaimed and hugged Haku again.

"Come on, let me and Chihiro talk about the journey whilst you sleep," Zeniba explained.

"It's ok, I think I get it, just follow the map, but there may be dangers in my way, so I have to be careful and I should use the sword to protect me and when I see the Water God I must respect it! Yeah I think I've got it!" Chihiro explained and gasped at herself.

"How did you know?" Zeniba asked and Chihiro simply giggled.

"To be honest, I don't have a clue, but may I ask, how will I be able to contact you guys?" Chihiro asked and Zeniba opened her hand to reveal three glistening rings.

"These rings are holograms, which means you can pass things back and forth from the circles which will show up as they are activated," Zeniba explained and handed Chihiro and Haku the rings, which they then placed on their fingers.

"Thank you Granny!" Chihiro exclaimed and she hugged Zeniba tightly.

"Chihiro, for now I think you need to rest for the rest of the day, to be more alert in the morning," Zeniba explained and Chihiro nodded and she helped Haku to go back to his bedroom.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Haku stirred as he heard the door open and close, he sat up straight and gasped as he could not find Chihiro anywhere.

"Chihiro?!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()

**(A/N: Hello there guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry have to go, but please R&R!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Spirited Away 2 – Hidden Love**

**(A/N: Hello there guys! Sorry for the long update! But I just want to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU for the 10,000+ views! Never knew I would get there with this! So thank you and I may give you an extra special chapter like a sort of OVA… After… For the people who are questioning about how Haku's river got polluted when it got drained… Well to me, I think that a river never starts and ends, so I just imagined a start like far away into the countryside and that was where it got polluted! So there you go! Please R&R!)**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Haku frantically looked around for any traces in his room, he began to cough but he carried on, until he found a small piece of paper. It had Chihiro's lacy; he instantly grabbed it and read the letter.

_Haku,_

_If you are reading this, I will already be on my way to find this Water God, but please don't worry, everything will be fine! I've packed the stuff Granny told me to and that includes your sword. Thank you! Also, the rings will be useful, so if I'm ever in danger, I will be sure to contact as soon as! Thank you and please hang in there!_

_From your best friend Chihiro._

Haku folded the letter and kept it in his trouser pockets and went out to find Zeniba.

"Haku, you really shouldn't be out of your room, come on, I'll take you back with your breakfast as well," Zeniba explained and Haku nodded.

Once they arrived back in Haku's room, he impatiently began to ask Zeniba questions.

"Is Chihiro alright? Where is she going? Is she alone? Will her…" Haku was suddenly stopped as Zeniba forced a spoonful of porridge into his mouth, which left Haku angrily choking and Zeniba chuckling to herself.

"What was that for?" Haku asked angrily once he had stopped coughing.

"I'm sorry, but I think you are worrying too much, Chihiro will be fine," Zeniba explained and she reached for Haku's hand, who instantly flinched.

"Haku, it's fine, don't get so agitated, I'm only going to let you see Chihiro from your ring," Zeniba explained and Haku nodded as he gave Zeniba his ring.

"Here, the ring has two layers on so just twist the right one to see Chihiro," Zeniba explained as she showed Haku and handed back the ring. The ring shone a white beam and there was a picture of the road, where Chihiro was walking on.

"Chihiro, please be safe…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()

Chihiro sauntered down the long dusty road and glanced down at the map once in a while, to make sure she was going the right way. When she ended up at a point where she could go tow ways, she looked at the map for guidance, but realized that there were no signs of two roads. Chihiro gasped and looked back to judge whether or not she should and realized that there was nothing there, just pitch blackness.

"Where am I?" Chihiro asked herself and she looked at the map for the last time before placing it into her pocket.

"Right or left?" Chihiro asked and she glanced at the two sides, before heading back into the darkness.

_No Chihiro, not there!_

"Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!" Chihiro shouted and turned around and now realized there was only one path for her to go on.

"Fine, here we go," Chihiro whispered to herself and clung onto her shining necklace.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()

Chihiro ended up in a bright and vibrant forest, she stared in awe at the beauty.

"This should be the heart of the real forest, wow," Chihiro whispered as she looked up and saw up at the leaves and flowers hanging from the old yet healthy branches.

"If only the Human World could be as lovely as this, just so beautiful," Chihiro whispered and she stood without moving as a tranquil sound pricked in her ears.

"A river?" Chihiro asked herself and ran to find a beautiful, sparkling river gently flowing in the heart of the forest.

"If only Ryu could see this, he would be happy, he loves rivers for some strange reason," Chihiro explained to herself. "Haku is so lucky to live in such a beautiful place."

Whilst Chihiro was in her own universe, a sudden rustle in the bushes popped Chihiro's bubble and she snapped back into reality. She slowly unsheathed her sword and cautiously approached it.

"Who's there?" Chihiro spat out and out came a boy; he was the same age as Haku and as he straightened his back, Chihiro gasped. His features were the exact same as Haku, the pointed china, the gentle lips and the same length of the forest green hair, but slightly darker. However Chihiro realized that this mysterious person was not Haku by his dark blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Chihiro asked and the mysterious boy threw his head back as he laughed, Chihiro noticed the small fangs in his teeth.

"Well it's nice to meet you Chihiro, has my darling brother not mentioned me? Oh what a shame really," the man explained and started to stroll his way to Chihiro, who instantly began to step back.

"Brother?" Chihiro asked and as her back met a tree, the boy leaned in, his arm clutching Chihiro's hands above her head and his hand caressing Chihiro's chin.

"Yes I am, Nigihayami Korako Nushi!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()

Haku's blood boiled in anger as he heard and saw his brother talking and touching Chihiro.

"Korako!" Haku shouted and Zeniba whispered a few magic words, which bounded Haku, not allowing him to move.

"Zeniba, I demand you to take this spell off me!" Haku exclaimed, however Zeniba shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but you must rest now," Zeniba explained.

"What? What are you thinking? Chihiro's out there on her own with my brother! My brother! You know how evil he is! Zeniba!" Haku screamed and Zeniba turned to face him and placed her old hand on his forehead.

"Please Zeniba, please I'm begging you, please don't just let me save Chihiro, please…" Haku trailed off into a deep sleep.

"I'm sorry Haku, I really am, please forgive me,"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()

"What?" Chihiro exclaimed in shock and Korako roared in laughter.

"Yes my dear, me and Kohaku are twins, now tell me, where is this little brother of mine?" Korako asked and Chihiro simply shrugged.

"I don't know," she answered and Korako grinned.

"Fine, be it, don't tell me, but I do know that you like my brother don't you?" Korako glanced at Chihiro's blushing face and snickered.

"So you do, well seeing as we are twins, the same personality and all, how about if you and I get together, eh? It'll be fun, I'll give you everything, I've mastered all the power, the dark power, where you can obtain everything," Korako whispered as he began to lean in towards Chihiro's lips.

"No way!" Chihiro shouted and kicked Korako in the stomach who cowered away in pain.

"Someone like you, no way, I'm not going to let someone like you to give me my first kiss!" Chihiro spat and she ran into the forest.

"Well done, Chihiro, well done, you sure are a fiery one, well next time, you will be mine! And I will let Kohaku suffer like I did!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()

Haku was in darkness as his eyes fluttered open, he bolted up and saw Zeniba sitting there, with her eyes on him.

"Zeniba, why?" Haku asked and Zeniba pointed to the wall, where a hologram of Chihiro running appeared.

"Chihiro!" Haku shouted and saw Chihiro stop suddenly and tripped over.

_"Who's there?" _Chihiro asked and she span around until she saw a faint light from her ring, and pointed it to a tree.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()

"Haku! You're ok! How are you?"Chihiro asked.

_"Chihiro, I'm fine, but…"_ suddenly the connection was cut and Chihiro could not hear anything or see anything.

"Haku?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()

Haku frantically began to shout and scream as loud as he can.

"Chihiro! Chihiro! I'm here!" Haku shouted and looked at Zeniba, who had a puzzled face wiped on her face.

"Zeniba what happened?" Haku asked.

"It seems as though we can hear and see Chihiro, but she can't," Zeniba explained.

"But I can get the sound system to go through for her, and that's all," Zeniba explained and Haku nodded.

"Please do Zeniba," Haku begged and Zeniba nodded.

"Very well," Zeniba answered and she placed her ring onto Haku's finger.

"This should do the trick," Zeniba explained and Haku nodded.

"Thank you,"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()

"Haku? Where are you?" Chihiro yelled and when there was no response she gave up with the ring and sauntered her way further into the forest, to be then reunited with the river again.

"I wonder, if I follow this river, would it lead to the Water God?" Chihiro asked and began to follow the river.

Once she had became really tired and exhausted, Chihiro sat down and sighed, until she heard the river stopping and making a small whirlpool. Chihiro stood up and ran behind a tree as the water splashed everywhere, when she glimpsed at the whirlpool, she saw a dragon, it was a pure white dragon, and however, it had some sort of sword stuck in its back. The creature lashed in the water in pain as it tried to get rid of it. Chihiro ran towards it and when it saw her, his tail swung at her, however Chihiro ducked and ran onto his tail and onto his back. When it felt the weight of Chihiro, it looked at her, his eyes were cloudy yet it portrayed immense anger.

"Please stay still, I will help you," Chihiro explained as she slowly crawled on his back and once she reached the sword, she gripped it tightly and gasped as she realized she was about to go in the water. Taking a deep breath, Chihiro closed her eyes and went underwater.

Once she and the dragon were underwater, Chihiro slowly opened her eyes and pulled the sword again and again, but blood came pouring out and the dragon himself roared in pain, he flew out of the river and Chihiro realized there was a small stone, wedged between the sword and the dragon, she carefully yet quickly pulled it out, which sent the sword flying, the dragon again screeched in pain and flicked his tail powerfully, as he did, Chihiro slid to his tail and therefore was sent flying.

"Chihiro!"

_"Chihiro!"_

Chihiro landed with her back and head plunged into the trunk of a tree. Chihiro slumped to the floor and blood was slowly pouring out of her head.

"Chihiro!"

_"Chihiro!"_

**(A/N: Hello there guys, I hoped you liked this chapter! And I've only been able to post this chapter now, because the internet went down L and yeah. I hope you don' t think Haku's brother, Korako's name was too weird, I thought of it on the top of my head, because I had no where to look for one. Anyway thank you all and please R&R!)**


	22. Chapter 22 - Ryu's Deathly Mission

**Spirited Away 2 – Hidden Love**

**(A/N: Hello there guys! Thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows! I really love them, and I've decided to post another chapter for you guys, because I really want to tell you more and because I have a murderer out there preparing to kill me if I don't… Razdaa! XD Anyway, please R&R)**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Chihiro's eyes slowly fluttered open and she slowly stood up, but she was suddenly stopped by cold, yet gentle water.

"Water?!" Chihiro yelled and she looked at the figure in front of her and gasped.

"Who are you?" Chihiro asked.

"I am the Water God, Torlan," Torlan explained and he stood up, to allow Chihiro to look at his full figure. He was a beautiful dragon with the waves surrounding him, he sparkled in the Sun.

"First of all I would like to thank you for taking that dam sword out of my back, and I am very sorry that you had to be hurt in the end," Torlan explained and bowed down his head.

"No, it's fine, it's actually an honor to help a Water God like you, and about my head, well," Chihiro felt her head and realized that nothing was there.

"But, what, how…?" Chihiro stammered and Torlan roared with laughter.

"Because I was so grateful to you I decided to cure your cut on your head," Torlan explained and Chihiro stood up and bowed in front of him.

"Thank you very much, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, but I'm Chihiro, a human," Chihiro explained and expected the worse as she said 'Human'.

"Oh well thank you, I am very pleased and grateful for all you have done," Torlan explained and Chihiro looked up at him with a puzzled look in his face.

"But, I'm human," Chihiro stated and Torlan placed a wave on Chihiro's shoulder.

"Human or Spirit, it does not matter, we are all the same, all I judge is your heart, and your hearts is really big," Torlan explained and Chihiro smiled.

"Thank you, oh yes Torlan, could I possibly ask you a favor, I mean, it's not for me, because the only reason I came here was to collect the medicine which would heal a river from pollution," Chihiro asked and when there was no response, tears began to form in her eyes.

"Please, I'm begging you, please this River Spirit means a lot to me and he's dying, please, I'll do anything, so please!" Chihiro begged and she let her tears flow down her face, to emphasize her point.

"Of course dear, I would have the pleasure to, seeing as you helped me and your heart is as big as anything, of course I will," Torlan explained and Chihiro leapt in joy and sprinted to embrace Torlan.

"Thank you so much, what can I do to repay you?" Chihiro asked as she broke the embrace.

"Nothing, all I ask is for you to share your kindness and love and just to be yourself," Torlan explained and Chihiro nodded.

"Wait here and I will get the medicine," Torlan shouted as he leapt into the river.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()

"Ryu, she's over there, can you see her?" Lord Keitaro asked and Ryu nodded.

"Yes sir, I see her," Ryu answered as he lowered himself onto another branch.

"You know what to do, I shall be waiting here at the castle," Lord Keitaro explained and he disappeared.

"Yes sir, please Chihiro please forgive me," Ryu whispered and he eyed the dragon as it was extremely close to arriving back to Chihiro. He slowly took a sword and took aim, he then threw it and it landed in the back of the dragon. Ryu then leapt down from the tree and ran towards his mission: Chihiro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chihiro gasped as she saw Torlan thrash in the water with pain.

"Again?" Chihiro asked and began to run towards him, but she was thrown back by someone's push. Once Chihiro had regained her position, she unsheathed her sword and looked around.

"Who's there?" Chihiro shouted and she ran towards Torlan as he landed on land.

"Torlan, what happened?" Chihiro asked and began to tug the sword, however it was jammed in and the more she tugged at the sword, the more Torlan roared in pain.

"Chihiro, here's the medicine, quick you must get it before this evil gets it," Torlan whispered and Chihiro stood up to see where he was pointing.

There on small podium was a bottle; it was filled with a dull blue liquid. Chihiro looked back at Torlan who gave her a reassuring smile; she nodded and began to sprint her way to the podium; however she was suddenly stopped by someone grabbing her legs.

"Argh!" Chihiro screamed and fell over; she glanced at Torlan who had many small dragons attacking him.

"What is this?" Chihiro asked herself and she swung her sword ass eh hit the small dragons.

"Please Chihiro just focus on getting the medicine, I will deal with these dragons!" Torlan yelled but his words fell on deaf ears as Chihiro continues to attack each dragon. Through this, many disappeared and Chihiro received some small scratches. Chihiro carried on until there were so many dragons that they covered Torlan completely.

"Hurry Chihiro!" Torlan yelled and Chihiro reluctantly nodded.

"Thank you Torlan!" Chihiro yelled back and she faced the podium, she quickly sprinted towards it. Her fingers inches away from touching the bottle. But as fast as lightning, strong fingers grabbed the bottle.

"No!" Chihiro cried and she unsheathed her sword to face her opponent, but gasped and stood motionlessly.

"Ryu?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ryu? How could it be?" Chihiro asked and Ryu sheepishly smiled.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise?" Ryu asked.

"Why are here?" Chihiro asked and Ryu took a step forward towards Chihiro.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Ryu explained.

"You see I am the Protector of Dragons in the Spirit World and also the Spirit World's Lord's loyal First Man," Ryu explained and gazed at Chihiro's soft and shocked face.

"Well Ryu, we can talk further about this, but now please can I have that bottle," Chihiro asked and she began to walk towards him. Ryu's eyes softened and his hand was about to hand her the bottle, until a sudden thought struck him.

_"You help her and I will kill her…"_

Ryu shook his head and once Chihiro was close to him, he brought is sword to her, the tip touching her stomach.

"I'm sorry Chihiro, but orders are orders," Ryu whispered and he gazed at Chihiro's eyes, filled with fury.

"Fine! Two can play that game!" Chihiro yelled and unsheathed her sword and pointed it towards Ryu.

"But first…" Ryu flicked his finger so the ring on Chihiro's finger flew off and landed on a nearby rock.

"Haku!" Chihiro yelled and as she ran towards the ring, a sword met her neck. Chihiro gazed at Ryu with so much anger, that if staring was a weapon, Ryu would have been killed.

"So your little friend here can see all this happen, so Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, look carefully at your little friend!" Ryu yelled and he swung his sword and smirked at the ring.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Chihiro! Please Zeniba, please… Let… Me… Go… There… Chihiro… She's…" Haku spluttered as he coughed oil up, the oil splattering everywhere.

"I'm sorry Haku, but we can do nothing, we are only spectators now," Zeniba explained however Haku punched the wall.

"I'm not being a spectator for Chihiro's death!" Haku yelled.

"Ryu! I don't care who you are, you better not hurt Chihiro, regardless of your dam loyalty!" Haku yelled and he saw Ryu's black hair flick away from his sapphire eyes.

_"I'm sorry Haku, but you are not going anywhere…" _Ryu declared and he spoke some enchanted words and an invisible seal was created around the ring.

"Ryu!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Now that they're out of the way, let's start," Ryu stated and Chihiro nodded, she charged towards Ryu who deflected the attack and struck his sword against hers, making her lose balance.

"So Chihiro, what do you want to talk about?" Ryu asked and Chihiro sniggered sarcastically.

"Why the hell would I want to talk to a betrayer?" Chihiro asked and charged towards Ryu. Ryu listened to every word Chihiro spoke and the attacked him mentally. The girl he loved now hated him.

"Chihiro listen, please, I just want to say a few things," Ryu whispered as he swung his sword to block an attack from Chihiro's sword.

"What do you want you betrayer?! I trusted you, I placed my faith in you, and I thought we were best friends, we would always support each other through the tough times and the good times, and what do I get back? This rubbish?! Ha! You have to be joking with me Ryu! I hate you, you are a betrayer!" Chihiro screamed and as she lashed at Ryu, it nearly took him off balance; tears wanted to fall from both their eyes' as they remembered their first encounter.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_"Everyone, this is the new girl, Chihiro," Miss Lee introduced and the new girl bowed down her head._

_"Hello, my name is Chihiro, it is a pleasure to be at this school," Chihiro spoke and she smiled as Miss Lee told her to sit next to Ryu. Ryu gazed at her, she was really cute and really pretty, now ditch that, beautiful and she was sitting next to him? How lucky was he?_

_"Now class, seeing as this is your first day back why don't you all catch up as I go get you some new books," and once Miss Lee went out of the room, the class created so much noise that it was not a surprise if the next country could hear. _

_Ryu turned to face Chihiro as she gazed out of the window._

_"Erm, hey, my name's Ryu, you just moved in?' Ryu asked and he gazed at Chihiro's swift movements and how she smiled at him, he had to look away for a split second to hide his blush._

_"Yes I did actually, and Ryu, if you don't mind, may I tag along with you, until I settle down here properly?' Chihiro asked and shone her most cutest smile, which no person could resist, and Ryu smiled back at her._

_"Of course!"_

_"Thanks!"_

That was their first ever conversation, the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

_"Hey there's that girl Chihiro, let's go get her!" the girls yelled as they saw Chihiro standing on her own, Chihiro stood there calmly and walked away._

_"Hey! Get back here!" the boys yelled and Chihiro ran until she ended up at a dead end. One girl walked towards her and grabbed her wrist._

_"Wow, she's so skinny, how tightly do I have to squeeze it to break it? Shall we see?" the girls encouraged the girl clutching Chihiro._

_"Keep going! Show her that she has no right taking our Ryu like that!" the girls yelled as Chihiro thought her wrist would snap in any moment, a shadow loomed over her and the girls._

_"I'm sorry but when did I saw I was yours? Now scram, just because you're jealous of her!" Ryu yelled and the girls ran away from them, petrified of Ryu's anger._

_"Hey Chihiro, are you ok?" Ryu asked as he placed a reassuring hand on Chihiro's shoulder, who immediately sprang up and hugged Ryu tightly._

_"Thank you Ryu, thank you so much…"_

This was the secure bridge of their friendship and ever since then, they had the strongest friendship ever, until now…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I don't care if you saved me then or whatever! I will not forgive you for betraying me!" Chihiro yelled and she suddenly stopped as her sword flew out of her hands, and Ryu's sword was touching Chihiro's stomach.

"Please hear me out, I will give you a choice," Ryu explained.

"Oh yippee, a choice!" Chihiro exclaimed sarcastically. Ryu inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, before opening them and looked into Chihiro's eyes of pure anger and sadness.

"Chihiro, I just want to say, I like you," Ryu started and he blushed, but carried on.

"I liked you ever since you hugged me, when I saved you from those girls and ever since then, I have always loved you Chihiro! The choice I'm giving you is, please be with me for always or death."

"What do you mean 'be with me for always'?" Chihiro asked as she shook with shock.

"Basically, will you marry me?" Ryu asked and Chihiro gasped, she looked at the floor and as she lifted up her head, her eyes were pure ember.

"I'm sorry Ryu, but I never loved you, I only treated you as a friend, and that's how it' going to be! Because I reject your proposal and choose death!" Chihiro yelled and she charged towards Ryu, the sword piercing her clothes and skin, the sword going right through her and grabbed the bottle from Ryu as he could only stand there and watch.

"Haku, here you are," Chihiro shouted as she threw the bottle into the ring, with Ryu's lack of attention, the seal wore off and the bottle landed on the lap of Haku.

"Please Haku, please drink it, because you have been such an amazing friend towards me and Haku, you shall forever remain in my heart… Goodbye… My friend… Kohaku…" Chihiro whispered.

Her feet gave way, she closed her eyes, and she smiled sweetly and breathed her last breath before hitting the floor.

"No Chihiro!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(A/N: Hello there! I hoped you liked this chapter and the cliff hanger! Please don't kill me! Hehe! Just for the sake of it, THIS IS NOT THE END! So please wait for the next chapter! Thank you for reading this and please R&R! Until next time, chow!) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Spirited Away 2 – Hidden Love**

**(A/N: Hello there guys! I am so sorry I couldn't update as soon as! Please don't kill me! I had to catch up with some of my school work! So please forgive me! And thank you all for your patience, reviews, faves and follows! Please R&R!)**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Haku ripped the plug off the top of the bottle, and took the whole liquid into his mouth. He then jumped out of bed and changed into a dragon as he went into the portal.

"Haku! Stop!" Zeniba cried, but was left on her own.

"Please, please let everything be alright…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

"Ryu!" Haku shouted as he charged at Ryu, anger swelling in his eyes. Ryu glanced at the charging dragon and instantly teleported, with Chihiro in his arms. He ended up standing in front of a tree, he carefully placed Chihiro on the soft trunk of the tree, and he turned into a dragon himself. Striking red fur covered Ryu's white scales, with horns longer that Haku's and pointier, Ryu had an advantage.

"So Haku, where has your respect gone?" Ryu asked as he began to walk in a circle, Haku responding, the dragons' way to start off a duel.

"I have no respect for someone like you, Ryu, protector of dragons!"Haku growled and he slipped a little, but quickly regained his position.

"It seems as though you're not fully cured, why don't you go and rest as I take Chihiro," Ryu explained and Haku roared in frustration and pain.

"Why did you kill Chihiro?" Haku shouted and Ryu simply chuckled.

"When did I say I killed her?" Ryu asked and Haku dashed towards Ryu who simply dodges and appeared behind Haku, kicking him, sending Haku flying, his back hitting a tree. Haku slowly stood up and snarled at Ryu, which only made him chuckle.

"Why Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, can't you even fight me to save your love?" Ryu questioned and dodged yet another attack from Haku.

"Ryu, I respected you so much and now that respect has all been a waste! Why could you kill you love like that?" Haku asked angrily and he prepared another attack, whilst Ryu stood there motionlessly, thoughts slowly pouring through.

_Why did he kill her, was loyalty really that powerful that love couldn't be conquered? Does that mean I don't actually love her? No! My loyalty is my life… But then again, if I loved Chihiro that much, why would I kill her? Looking at Haku now, his love her must be so strong, to fight for her, even though he's still hurt… How… Why? _

Ryu opened his eyes and his eyes stung with the water ball Haku hurled at him, Ryu shook his head and prepared a fire ball whilst Haku a water ball. The two looked at each other, one with hatred and anger, the other with confusion, as the magic balls were released and collided. Everything went white, and as the dragons' blinked their eyes several times, to see who had won. Haku's eyes widened as he saw the steaming hot water ball being hurled at him. The immense heat from the magic burnt Haku and made his legs give way.

Suddenly, a small whirlwind was created in the middle of the battlefield and there stood Lord Keitaro.

"Master," Ryu exclaimed and he changed back into his human form, to carefully grab Chihiro and stand in front of his master. Haku looked at them with disgust and anger, he quickly shot a small feeble water ball towards them as the wind blew around them, however, due to Haku's injury, and the magic ball was only able to skim the wind.

"Chihiro!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Master," Ryu whispered as he bowed down his head, and Lord Keitaro signaled him to lift up his head.

"Well done there Ryu, you have proven your loyalty," Lord Keitaro explained as massive doors swung open to reveal a gigantic mansion; Lord Keitaro's Castle.

"Ryu, stay with her until I get back, then we have to go somewhere, understood?" Lord Keitaro asked and Ryu nodded.

"Yes sir," Ryu answered and he began to make his way up the stairs, to Ryu's room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()

As soon as Ryu reached his room, he swiftly placed Chihiro on the bed, as he looked at the blood spreading everywhere, Ryu waved his hand in front of Chihiro and the sword diminished into small dust.

"I love you Chihiro," Ryu whispered as he leaned in closer to Chihiro's lips. As soon as Ryu was inches away from Chihiro's delicate lips, her necklace sparked and a small hot ball hit Ryu's neck, making him recoiling back in slight pain.

A vase was smashed by a tight fist, its pieces scattered on the floor.

"Such strong love… why?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Zeniba slowly placed a damp towel onto Haku's burn, who sat there in silence, with pain written all over his face. Once Zeniba had finished, Haku stood up and stopped as his hand clutched around the handle, his fingers shook with sadness, pain and anger.

"I would like to go outside, I just want to be on my own," Haku explained and Zeniba simply shook her head remorsefully.

"I am so sorry Haku… Chihiro…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Haku slammed the front door and ran into the open air; he grabbed a stone and threw it up into the air in frustration, Haku changed into a dragon to chase it back. However he lost the stone and decided to let himself float down to the ground, however he constantly roared with sadness.

_"Please Haku, please drink it, because you have been such an amazing friend towards me and Haku, you shall forever remain in my heart… Goodbye… My friend… Kohaku…"_

Why did she do that for him? Sacrificing herself for someone as useless as he was. Why couldn't he save her from dying? Why was he so weak? Was his love for her not strong enough? Why?

Haku plummeted to the ground in anger and the whole ground shook, Haku roared and shot a water ball in the air, as it fell, he felt the droplets fall on him, his whole body shook as he turned into his Human form.

"Chihiro Ogino, I love you!" Haku screamed to the drops of water falling on his face.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chihiro's necklace warmed quickly, a bright ember light surrounded Chihiro as she lay there in peace. Ryu stared in awe at the shining image before him. Ember flames and waves poured out of Chihiro's body and it lighted the room, the waves and flames calmed down as Ryu took a step back.

"What is this?" Ryu asked and Chihiro's eyes slowly opened, she slowly turned to face towards Ryu, standing up and her necklace's light began to diminish.

"Haku?" Chihiro whispered and her legs gave way and Ryu caught her.

"How are you alive? Chihiro...?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(A/N: Hello there! I hoped you liked this chapter and yet another cliff-hanger, and I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed or not as good, because I feel tired and I really wanted to write this chapter to tick it off my list! XD So thank you for reading my story and please R&R! Until then chow!)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Spirited Away 2 – Hidden Love**

**(A/N: Hello there guys, I hope you still don't want to kill me! ^^ anyway, thank you for keeping up with me, and for the reviews, faves and follows! I love them all! Also I return the hug to you michelle88222! (^.^))**

**Chapter Twenty – Four**

Haku clenched his fist once more before pounding it against a tree.

"My my Haku, wouldn't you pity that tree spirit who has that suffer that pain? Would you know that pain? Oh yes I forgot… It seems as though you would, wouldn't you oh mighty owner of the Kohaku River?" Haku spun his head around to see who the speaker was and realized that is was Lord Keitaro. Having his respects, he bowed down to him and hung his head until Lord Keitaro placed a hand on Haku's shoulder. Haku's head shot up and saw Lord Keitaro smirk at him.

"My you certainly have respect for the person who plotted your love's death," Lord Keitaro explained and Haku's eyes snapped wide open.

"What?" Haku shouted and sprang back from where he was standing to a rock.

"Yes it was I who plotted the human's death," Lord Keitaro explained.

"What? How can you? I mean you are the person who wants peace between us spirits and humans, right? And you are here willing enough to kill a human? Why? Answer me!" Haku screamed as he charged at Lord Keitaro with a sword in his hand. Lord Keitaro smirked and easily dodged the swung his arm around and clasped his hand around Haku's sword and brought Haku's face inches away from his own.

"So Haku, how are you feeling? Still angry at me? Or are you going to hear me out?" Lord Keitaro explained and Haku stopped pushing the sword towards Lord Keitaro.

"What do you mean? Hear you out? What that you decided to kill Chihiro suddenly? Is that is you idiot? You!" Haku screamed and continued to push the sword into Lord Keitaro's hand until blood begantotrickle down Lord Keitaro's arm.

"Ah, I see your loyalty isn't that strong, is it now? Well why don't you keep quiet and I'll explain eh?" Lord Keitaro chuckled as Haku pulled the sword away from his hand and stepped back. His eyes focused on Lord Keitaro's, water against wind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()

"Chihiro, are you ok?" Ryu asked Chihiro's eyes slowly fluttered open. She gasped and jumped out of Ryu's arms. Her hand felt around for her sword as she felt a chair bang against her inner leg. Once Chihiro grabbed the sword she pointed it towards Ryu with deadly eyes.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now, you murderer!" Chihiro yelled and as Ryu stood there silently, she suddenly gasped.

"I don't get it… I mean… How am I alive? You killed me, didn't you?" Chihiro asked and Ryu began to walk towards Chihiro, however Chihiro pointed her sword to Ryu's face.

"You can explain there!" Chihiro shouted and Ryu nodded.

"I killed you yes; it only affects humans though…" Ryu explained and Chihiro lowered her sword.

"What do you mean only humans?" Chihiro asked.

"That's exactly what I mean, the sword I used only affects humans," Ryu explained.

"So, what you're saying is that I'm not human?"

"Well, there is no evidence, but with my powers I can only sense that you are human, just all human," Ryu clarified and Chihiro nodded. Before she was able to say anything else, a knock at the door was sounded.

"Ryu, Lord Keitaro wishes to see you!" a spirit messenger called out and Ryu picked up his sword before looking behind at Chihiro.

"Chihiro, just stay here ok?" Ryu suggested and Chihiro snorted sarcastically.

"Of course, I've been locked up here by a _friend_, haven't I?" Chihiro spoke and Ryu's hand tightened over his sword.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What do you mean this is all a setup?!" Haku bellowed in anger and once again Lord Keitaro raised his hand to silence him and his anger, if that was all possible.

"Yes this is all a setup, but it's all for a good reason, I reassure you," Lord Keitaro explained and Haku shook his head.

"Oh, so killing Chihiro, a human, my friend, my love is all part of a plan?" Haku screamed and Lord Keitaro nodded.

"Firstly, I didn't kill Chihiro, nobody did, and second of all, this is just a test. You see, when I saw this human having contacted with a spirit when she was younger, she was the absolute first. No human was able to do this, not even if a spirit could. So she amazed me then, but then when she entered our actual world and survived there, I believe that she is not just human."

"What do you mean she's not just human?"

"I am not completely sure; she has a hint of something within, which I intend to find out,"

"So killing her is the answer?"

"For the last time I did not kill her, and that is not the only reason I set this test for her,"

"Then what's the reason? What's the test?"

"The test of…" As Lord Keitaro was about to say the last word, there was loud knocking at the door.

"Enter!" Lord Keitaro shouted and the mighty doors slowly swung open, creaking at its hinges. There at the doorway was Ryu. Haku's fist instantly clenched and as Ryu approached Lord Keitaro, waves were slowly forming around Haku. With a flick of Lord Keitaro's wrist, the waves diminished and Ryu smirked.

"Now is not the time to fight, in fact, you two dragons shouldn't be. Anyway, Haku I shall send you back to the Bathhouse, there will be the test awaiting you," Lord Keitaro explained and Haku shook his head.

"No way! Where is Chihiro? Tell me where is she?" Haku yelled and Ryu walked up to him and leant in towards his ear.

"She's safe, let me assure you, but if you do anything to affect Lord Keitaro's plans, then she won't be," Ryu whispered. Haku punched Ryu's hand as Ryu brought his hand to his face.

"What's that meant to mean?" Haku blurted out.

"Just go back, if you listen and obey and be loyal, Chihiro will return," Ryu uttered again.

"Loyalty?! What is it with you and your dam loyalty? You do know that loyalty is not the key to everything! Chihiro taught me that, when I had to obey Yubaba's orders, I was loyal to her, but when Chihiro came, she gave something to fight for, something to brush off loyalty, I felt friendship!" Haku yelled and he swept his arm around him, to disappear and only leave a small wave turning round and round.

"I envy you, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chihiro slowly opened the door and mentally celebrated as she realized the door was not locked, tensing her hand around the sword's handle, she looked around in the pitch blackness. However as she squinted a few times, she was able to see a little bit, which confused her.

"Now where do I go?" Chihiro whispered to herself whilst she began to walk backwards. After a while, she slowly walked into a large object.

"Ah! Who's there?" Chihiro whispered and as she began to turn to face the object, cold arms were strapped over Chihiro's neck.

"Help!" Chihiro shouted and her other words of help were muffled by the hands of the mysterious person. Chihiro kicked the person's shin and he or she staggered in pain, but brought Chihiro with him or her. Soon Chihiro saw a light slowly growing and as the mysterious person's hand was away from her mouth, she looked up at the person.

"Who are you?!" Chihiro yelled and the mysterious person, turned Chihiro around, so her back was slammed against the wall behind her, his hand grabbed Chihiro's wrist, and his knees squeezed Chihiro's together, to stop her from kicking him.

Chihiro's eyes slowly opened as the pain of her back went away, as she saw the eyes of the mysterious person, she gasped.

"Korako!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(A/N: Hello there! I am so sorry! For the long update and it seems as though I love giving you cliff-hangers! ^^ Anyway thank you all so much! And Razdaa, don't kill me! XP Also, because I am really busy with other stuff, etc, I need to take some time off, so please bear with me until then! Thank you! ^^ Until then! Chow!)**


	25. Chapter 25 - The Confession

**Spirited Away 2 – Hidden Love**

**(A/N: I have returned back from hell guys! Aka as exams… They have finally finished, so I can now resume to my Fanfiction! Firstly, I apologize like LOADS for not updating! So thank you for staying with me! ^_^ Please R&R and to make up for the long wait, I shall attempt to write extra long for you!)**

**Chapter Twenty-Five - The Confession**

Haku looked at his hands and the window again; he kept on doing this until he yelled aloud.

"Honestly Haku, how many times has your head moved up and down like a yoyo!" Lin complained and she quickly silenced as Haku gave her a deadly look.

"Ok ok ok, jeez Haku, calm down!" Lin explained and Haku stood up and sprinted towards Lin so his face was inches away from hers.

"Look Lin, how can you tell me to calm down? Chihiro's out there with my brother! My evil twin brother, who has killed so many innocent humans and spirits Lin! How can I calm down?" Haku exclaimed and water was encircling him along with his anger. Haku blinked a few times and quickly stepped away from Lin.

"I'm sorry, Lin, it's just that…" Haku shook his head and Lin simply giggled and placed a firm hand onto Haku's shoulder.

"It's ok, I understand, it's called…" Lin was suddenly stopped as Haku's eyes flickered to the windows.

"They're close,"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chihiro's scream was muffled again, as a firm hand was clasped around her mouth and claws carefully but slowly dug into her side.

"Now just be quiet, little princess, we'll soon see your Haku," Korako explained and Chihiro closed her eyes in pain. The poisons from the claws of Korako's were gradually pushing poison into Chihiro's human body; which made her weaker by the second.

As the bathhouse came into sight, Korako chuckled lightly and gently grazed Chihiro's ear with his lips.

"Now, let's see, where is he…?" Korako asked and Chihiro scanned the area desperately.

"Shame, he mustn't love you that much, but I would have thought he would have at least been out to meet his brother," Korako stated and let go of Chihiro's mouth.

"Who would want to see such an evil, disgusting person like you?!" Chihiro shouted and instantly screamed in pain, as Korako pushed his claws further into Chihiro's side.

"Well little human princess don't get so full of yourself just yet," Korako motioned Chihiro to look downwards. Chihiro gasped and struggled as she saw Haku stood on his balcony looking up into the sky.

"Well speaking of the devil!" Korako yelled so Haku's head jerked towards them. His jade eyes sparkled and shone with anger. He nodded to Chihiro and smiled a little before leaping from the balcony to greet them in the air.

"Well hello there dear brother, how are you doing this fine day?" Korako sarcastically asked. Haku made an attack towards Korako and Korako flew backwards.

"No no, I don't think you should attack me, especially with your little princess in my hands!" Korako explained and slowly unwrapped his arm around Chihiro's waist, and revealed the trickling blood and poison down her waist. She winced a little as Haku's eyes shone with anger and shock.

"Korako, you've already done enough harm to Chihiro, now just let her go!" Haku demanded, however Korako shook his head.

"No way! You have taken all the things which I really wanted, and now I'm doing the same! So feel how much suffering I felt!" Korako yelled and he let go of Chihiro's mouth to scratch her face.

"Ever since we were small, you always shone, with your powers, with your strength; everyone knew that each child of Dragon Protectors, they were meant to obtain one talent. But we as twins, we were special, we each had a talent, but you just had to shine with your talent!" Korako shouted.

"That's not my fault…"

"Of course it's your fault! You were the one who obtained the special talent of mastering the wind and water!" Korako shouted and Chihiro felt tears drip onto her shoulder.

"But Korako that had nothing to do with me…"

"Shut up! I always wanted people to look up at me, but instead they looked down at me!"

"I understand how you feel…" Chihiro started and Korako looked down to Chihiro.

"Everyone thought I was the skimpy, useless human when I was here in the Bathhouse. Yubaba looked down at me because of my parents scoffing all the food, Kamajii didn't accept me at first because I was human, and Lin also, she was too scared to even make contact with me. All the workers looked down at me, because I was human and I was too skinny. I bet even Haku did, but I didn't give up, because I knew I had to work hard and make everyone happy, because that was the only way for me to get out of here. I made everyone here regret what they said when I helped the River Spirit out of his pollution. I understand what you mean Korako, but you must also understand that people in both worlds need to be proven wrong…"

"Shut your mouth! You know nothing! Everyone just pitied you!"

"Korako, please understand that just because some people have looked down on you, doesn't mean they should let you down! You need to prove them wrong! You need to show them! As much as I hate to say this, but show Haku that despite him obtaining this talent, you could be as strong as him! All you need is the will-power and determination!"

There was silence, even with the workers and customers crowded around, watching and hearing Chihiro's words. Even Korako gave out a small tear; however he pumped more poison into Chihiro, which made her scream.

"No! Shut up! That's not true! I can never be as powerful as Haku!" and with that Korako pulled out his claws out of Chihiro's side, so blood squirted out, it splashed down towards the river below, making the once clear calm water, into a bloody mess. Korako pushed Chihiro down to Earth and she landed onto the bridge where she met Haku… However, before he did, Chihiro quietly whispered to Korako,

"Never give up on something that you can't go a day without thinking about."

Lin and Kamajii sprinted their way towards the fallen Chihiro and Korako looked up into the eyes of Haku.

_"I have never passed a day without thinking of being as powerful as Haku, so should I give up?"_

However, before Korako was able to think further, Haku had turned into a dragon. His shimmering white scales reflected against his turquoise fur. Haku growled, demanding a dragon duel. Korako smirked and changed into a dragon too, his pale white scaled shone with his crimson fur. Both dragons looked magnificent against the setting Sun.

Haku waited patiently as Korako circled around his own spot, until lunging towards Haku; Haku dodged but kicked Korako out of the way. He flew up and dived down, covering himself in effulgent flames. Haku did the same, however he engulfed himself in water. When the two brother dragons collided with each other, a huge explosion was made, until a glowing figure stood between the two dragons. Haku, who recovered the fastest, looked up to see the sapphire eyes of Ryu.

"Haku, go and save Chihiro, I will take care of Korako!" Ryu looked at Haku's shocked face and smirked a little. "Now go! Chihiro needs you!" Haku nodded and changed back into a human before touching the bridge gently with his feet. He sprinted over towards Chihiro, who was leaning against Lin.

"Kamajii, do you have any medicine for this?" Haku asked desperately, but Kamajii could do nothing but shake his head. Haku looked around as he took Chihiro away from Lin and cradled her in his arms.

"Is there a doctor here!?" Haku screamed, but no one moved, but just stared. Suddenly Zeniba and Yubaba appeared, they both quickly moved towards Chihiro and both exchanged worrying glances.

"Please, you must have some remedy to this, it's only a bit of poison right?" Haku asked, Zeniba placed a hand onto his shoulder and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but this is not normal poison, this is the talent your brother acquired, it's called the poison of death, there's no remedy…" Zeniba explained and Haku shook his head, whilst laughing to himself.

"When is this nightmare going to end? Please answer me! You're only telling a joke right?" Haku screamed he looked down at Chihiro, who was breathing heavily; the poison was weakening her.

"However, there is one way…" Yubaba started, despite Zeniba shaking her head.

"What? What is it? I'll do anything! You know I will!" Haku explained and once the twin sisters exchanged regretting glances, Yubaba sighed.

"You have to take the poison in for yourself," Zeniba explained.

"Then spit it out? So everyone's happy right?" Haku asked.

"No, it means that instead of the poison killing Chihiro, it kills you…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Haku looked at the twins and Chihiro, and nodded.

"Right, I'll do it," Haku whispered and slowly leaned towards Chihiro.

"Chihiro, please, forgive me for this, but then again, I mean nothing to you," Haku whispered and Chihiro's eyes flickered open. Her chestnut eyes looked into the emerald eyes. Chihiro's trembling and cold hand lifted to touch Haku's damp cheek.

"No, please don't Haku; I will never be able to forgive myself…"

"Chihiro, I have tried to tell you this so many times, however, the word I always say to you, ani roken tu, it means I love you. I, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, love you, Chihiro Ogino. I know you won't return I do Chihiro, I really do," Haku whispered and he slowly leaned towards the crying Chihiro, weakly trying to push Haku away.

"Haku, please…" However Chihiro's words were stopped as Haku's lips lightly pressed against hers.

The lovers' first kiss…

A dragon and a human.

()()()()()()()()()()()

**(A/N: And there guys is my chapter from my LONG break! I'm sorry I had to take a break, I'm sorry I had to make you wait and I'm sorry to leave you on a cliff-hanger! But please bear with! ^_^ Anyway, thank you all for supporting me and staying with me! R&R? Maybe? ^_^ Anyway, until the next time, sayonara!~)**


	26. Chapter 26 - The Human's Song

**Spirited Away 2 – Hidden Love**

**(A/N: Hello there guys! I hope you liked the last chapter and its cliff-hanger! :3 so please R&R and thanks for all the reviews once again! I will make sure to name any names who have always stuck with me! Sorry for the long wait as well, had my exam! -3-)**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Haku felt the poison drive into him, weakening him, he smiled a little as he realized as his first was kiss was going to be his last, with his love, Chihiro Ogino. Once all the poison had been transferred, Haku slumped towards the floor, quickly being caught by Chihiro, whose eyes were sparkling with tears.

"At least my last sight is of you Chihiro… I love you…" and with that Haku breathed his last breath, which made Chihiro squeeze her eyes together and scream.

Chihiro looked down at Haku's peaceful face, her eyes shone with ember; her whole body was radiating an ember colour, as her sadness turning into anger.

Slowly, small yet shining pearl scales flew up into the air from Haku, as one scratched Chihiro's damp face; she looked down towards Haku, and gasped. She ignored the pain of the scratching and making her bleed, which was made by the scales darting upwards. Chihiro closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, before she plunged into the myriad of shimmering, yet deadly scales.

"I must go and…" Lin shouted, however she was held back by Ryu's magic.

"No, this is the end of the task for her," Ryu explained which made Lin roll her eyes.

"Are you crazy?! She's getting hurt!" Lin shouted and Ryu nodded.

"That's the evidence of her love for Haku," Ryu looked at the scene as he saw blood fly up along with the scales.

"Please Chihiro, get there in time," Ryu whispered to himself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, Chihiro was fighting the scales, flinching here and there, but with the determination written all over her face, she ignored the pain.

"Haku!" She shouted as she threw handfuls of scales away from what she was trying to reach to. She knew, somehow, there was a time limit, in which Haku would eventually disappear. She had to get to him, and tell him, that she… She…

_She was a scared little ten year girl, entering a different world, her parents had been turned into pigs, and all she wanted, needed was someone to help her and guide her… Never did this now sixteen year old teenager know that her saver and rescuer was in fact the love of her life… _

"Haku, I love you! I truly do, please don't leave me!" Chihiro shouted and suddenly the scales were still. Some were dripping with Chihiro's blood, some shining in and reflecting off the Suns' mighty rays. Chihiro slowly opened her eyes and saw Haku's feeble body lying there in front of her, his eyes slowly flickering open.

"Chihiro…"

"Haku!" and Chihiro slowly leaned in towards him and she received a weak smile from Haku and she smiled as well. Haku reached for Chihiro's face and Chihiro swiftly cupped the shaking hand.

"I love you Chihiro, thank you Chihiro," Haku whispered and Chihiro smiled.

"I love you too Haku, I really love you," and Chihiro leaned in towards Haku and gave him a small yet long kiss.

The scales flew up in the air and left the couple, uncovered allowing everyone to see.

Loud and happy shouts were made, which made the couple look up and blush violently. Everyone surrounded them, some laughing, some smiling and some even crying. Chihiro slowly helped Haku stand up and Lin pushed everyone out of the way to allow Chihiro and Haku to get through.

"Come on guys; let the love birds come through!" Lin shouted and Ryu helped Haku as well as he and Chihiro staggered down the gap which the spirits of Aburaya.

"Chihiro…" Haku whispered and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Haku!" Chihiro shouted and Ryu quickly caught Haku before he hit the floor.

()()()()()()()()()

"He's going to be okay right?" Chihiro panicked and she began to pace up and down the room, until she ran into Ryu.

"Chihiro…" Ryu started, however he instantly stopped as he knew that Chihiro would push him away, so he stepped away, however Chihiro pulled him closer and gave him a hug.

"Chihiro, are you okay?" Ryu asked and he felt damp droplets fall onto his cold bare shoulder.

"Chihiro, what's the matter? You know it's all going to be fine, Haku as well," Ryu whispered and he hugged Chihiro tighter.

"Thank you Ryu, and sorry, sorry for not trusting you as a best friend should, I'm really sorry," Chihiro muttered as she let all her tears flow.

"Hey hey, Chihiro, don't cry, there's nothing to be sorry about. I should be the one who is sorry, for betraying you like that," Ryu explained and suddenly the tears of Chihiro's stopped as her body shook in laughter. She freed herself from Ryu's clutches and stood back to hold onto her stomach as she laughed and laughed, Ryu who was exceedingly confused, allowed a smile to grow into laughter as well.

"Can the pair of be a little more quiet please?" Zeniba asked and Chihiro instantly stopped and quickly walked towards the bed in which Haku was resting on.

"When will he be wake up Granny?" Chihiro asked and she knelt on the ground whilst holding onto Haku's hand. Zeniba sighed and she placed a firm hand onto Chihiro's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Chihiro, only time will tell, it seems as though Haku who is a sort of…" Zeniba was stuck for words, so Ryu piped up instantly.

"Coma, Haku's in a coma, but unlike the human's coma, there is a way for Haku to wake up, and we need to find that, so Chihiro, it's up to you to wake Haku up," Ryu explained and Chihiro blinked several times as the words sunk in. She nodded and stood up.

"I will try my best, thank you Granny, thank you Ryu," Chihiro thanked and bowed her head. The witch and dragon protector stared at Chihiro shocked.

_"How is she able to be so calm and almost… Positive about it?" _Ryu asked via telepathy and Chihiro sighed and turned to face the two spirits.

"Geez guys, at least try to make an attempt to hide the face you're trying to talk about me," Chihiro explained and the two spirits exchanged shocked looks and Chihiro simply giggled and stood up as she pushed the two out of the room.

"Come on guys, I need some, erm, time to think about how to wake Haku up, so if you don't mind…" Chihiro explained and Ryu and Zeniba both nodded.

"Oh right yes, okay, and Chihiro make sure to get some sleep, it is nearly midnight," Zeniba explained and she sauntered out of the room, leaving Chihiro and Ryu.

"Well Chihiro, as Zeniba said, make sure you get some sleep, goodnight," Ryu said and Chihiro nodded.

"Of course! Goodnight Ryu!" Chihiro shouted and she smiled as the doors left her and Haku alone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"This is ridiculous! How am I mean to know what will wake Haku up? I mean come on…" Chihiro complained and then blushed as she remembered her and Haku exchanging confessions and kisses…

"Argh! Come on Chihiro, keep it together! You'll be fine… Just think of something Haku will like… Haku will like…" Chihiro then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Haku if you don't like this, but I have to try," Chihiro whispered before letting go of her deep breath.

_"Somewhere, a voice calls, in the depths of my heart_ _May I always be dreaming, the dreams that move my heart_ **_It's so beautiful… _** _So many tears of sadness, uncountable through and through_ _I know on the other side of them I'll find you_ **_I need to get out of here… _** _Every time we fall down to the ground we look up to the blue sky above_ _We wake to its blueness, as for the first time_ **_I need to get to Chihiro…_** _Though the road is long and lonely and the end far away, out of sight_ _I can with these two arms embrace the light_ **_Chihiro, I'm coming…_** _As I bid farewell my heart stops, in tenderness I feel_ _My silent empty body begins to listen to what is real_ **_Your voice will guide me through this…_** _The wonder of living, the wonder of dying_ _The wind, town, and flowers, we all dance one unity_ **_I know it will Chihiro…_** _Somewhere a voice calls in the depths of my heart_ _Keep dreaming your dreams, don't ever let them part_ **_Chihiro…_** _Why speak of all your sadness or of life's painful woes_ _Instead let the same lips sing a gentle song for you_ **_Chihiro…_** _The whispering voice, we never want to forget,_ _In each passing memory always there to guide you_ **_Chihiro…_** _When a mirror has been broken, shattered pieces scattered on the ground_ _Glimpses of new life, reflected all around_ **_I…_** _Window of beginning, stillness, new light of the dawn_ _Let my silent, empty body be filled and reborn_ **_Love…_** _No need to search outside, nor sail across the sea_ _Cause here shining inside me, it's right here inside me_ **_You…_** _I've found a brightness, it's always with me…"_ **_ Chihiro…_**

The tranquil voice echoed through the walls of the Bathhouse, stopping everyone working, they simply stood there and allowed the peaceful voice to guide them.

A tear slipped from Chihiro's eyes and as Chihiro opened her damp eyes, she saw ember radiating off her and her tears.

"What is this…?" Chihiro wondered to herself, however the ember vanished as Chihiro saw Haku flinch a little as he woke up.

"Haku! You're awake!" Chihiro cried and Haku chuckled to himself as he pushed himself up, along with Chihiro's help.

"Thank you Chihiro, really thank you…" Haku whispered and he leaned towards Chihiro to give her a kiss. Chihiro blushed but accepted and smiled, her hand found Haku's and their finger entwined with each other, never wanting to let go…

"Chihiro, I have to say something to you," Haku explained as he and Chihiro reluctantly broke free from their kiss.

"Yes Haku?" Chihiro asked and Haku gazed at the beautiful cute face in front of him.

"There's only one thing, to do, three words, for you… I love you…" Haku whispered and Chihiro giggled.

"I love you too Haku," and Chihiro was suddenly pulled into a hug from Haku, Chihiro looked up into Haku's eyes as her head was resting on his chest.

"Goodnight Haku," Chihiro spoke softly and she snuggled into Haku's grasp.

"Goodnight Chihiro, my love," Haku wrapped an arm around Chihiro's waist and entwined their fingers together, before falling asleep.

**(A/N: Hello there guys! Only a short author's note here, but… Sorry for not updating for a long time! -.- and thank you for all your reviews! ^^ and also, hope you liked the chapter along with the song. Just to say, I do not own the song! And sorry if it seems a little rushed this chapter… And please R&R! (I really need to cut down on saying and repeatedly…) Chow!)**


	27. Chapter 27 - Birthday Suprises

**Spirited Away 2 – Hidden Love**

**(A/N: Hello there guys! I hope you will not kill me! Because I am now sort of free… I've just got my violin exam next… -.-"But still I have some time! And I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! . Anyway, please R&R!)**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The warm ray of light from the glistening Sun shone on Chihiro's eyes, making Chihiro squint and wake up. She looked around and suddenly felt cold as she realized as Haku was not here.

"Haku?" Chihiro whispered and she slowly clambered out of bed, but then fell onto the hard, cold floor.

"Oww," Chihiro complained as she rubbed the back of her head, until she saw a shadow looming over her.

"Chihiro, what happened?" Haku asked and he knelt down to see Chihiro.

"Huh? Nothing, I just slipped and bumped my head, it's ok though," Chihiro explained and Haku stretched his hand out for Chihiro who gratefully accepted it; Haku pulled Chihiro up and began to run.

"Haku, where are we going?" Chihiro asked as she was lead out of the bedroom and down the many stairs.

"Just wait and see, we have to hurry though," Haku explained and Chihiro gave Haku a perplexed face before sprinting so their shoulders were meeting.

After a while of running, Haku suddenly stopped and Chihiro, who was still full energy, ran in front of Haku; however Haku quickly wrapped an arm around Chihiro's waist and stopped her.

"Wait here my dear one," Haku whispered and brought Chihiro up to him, and wrapped his arm around her and Chihiro held onto the strong arms holding her.

"Haku, why on earth have you brought me here?" Chihiro asked and Haku's slender finger touched Chihiro's lips to silence her.

"Shh, just wait a little longer," Haku whispered and Chihiro gazed in the direction where Haku was pointing.

Soon, small crystals began to rise up from the river below, and they hovered from side to side before opening their wings and flying up, circling within themselves. Their wings reflected the water and Sun's light, making a rainbow.

"Wow, it's so beautiful…" Chihiro whispered and Haku chuckled to himself.

"Did you know that today has two important events?" Haku asked and Chihiro shook her head.

"Well those crystals you saw just then were little crystal spirits, they wake up when it is the start of the Love Festival," Haku explained and Chihiro instantly blushed.

"So you mean, it's like Valentine's Day?" Chihiro asked and Haku nodded.

"Yes you can say that," Haku whispered.

"But there's also something else which is special today," Haku explained.

"Oh?" Chihiro asked and she turned around to face Haku, still in his clutches.

"Happy birthday Chihiro Ogino," Haku spoke and Chihiro's eyes widened.

"It's my birthday today?" Chihiro asked and her eyes shone with innocence which made Haku smile.

"Yes, it's August 7th," Haku explained and Chihiro gasped.

"Oh yeah, it is! Sorry, I must have lost track of the day ever since I came here," Chihiro explained and Haku nodded.

"And to celebrate, everyone has planned a party for you, so we must hurry back," Haku clarified and he let go of Chihiro, to hold onto her hand, however Chihiro brushed it away.

"Sorry Haku, but I want to race you!" Chihiro declared and Haku grinned.

"So it's a race then?" Haku asked and Chihiro nodded.

"Three! Two! One…" Haku shouted, and as he was about to shout "go", Chihiro kissed him on the lips before sprinting off. It took a while for Haku to recover from his embarrassment, but when he saw Chihiro in front of him, he grinned and ran full speed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Haku soon saw Chihiro standing at the doorway of the Bathhouse; she was leaning on the door's frame, with a smirk on her face.

"Well it seems as though the Human has won again!" Chihiro announced and Haku walked up to Chihiro, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and Chihiro placed her arms around Haku's neck. Slowly, Haku began to lean in and kiss Chihiro's delicate lips until…

"Chihiro! I've found you! We need to get… Oh…" Lin shouted and she felt a huge smile creeping onto her face. Quickly, Chihiro and Haku broke free and looked away from each other.

"Come on you love birds, just kiss already!" Lin shouted, however she was greeted by silence and deadly stares from Haku.

"Well, erm…" Lin started, however Haku quickly interrupted.

"Aren't you going to go help Chihiro dress?" Haku asked and Lin smiled.

"Yep!" Lin answered and made a grab for Chihiro, however Chihiro ran from Lin's clutches,

"I don't need help to dress! I mean, I know how to put on my clothes… Right?" Chihiro stated and suddenly Lin began to laugh and laugh.

"What's so funny? Haku?" Chihiro asked and looked over to Haku, who was also chuckling to himself.

"Well you see Chihiro, what I meant was to pick your clothes and style your hair, because I don't think you brought any party clothes right?" Haku explained and Chihiro nodded and blushed a little with embarrassment.

"Oh right, yeah, I'm sorry," Chihiro apologized and bowed down her head, before running over to Haku.

"Dress prettily ok?" Haku whispered and instantly blushed, however Chihiro smiled.

"Yep and you dress smartly right?" Chihiro teased and left Haku, who was chuckling, to Lin.

"See you later dragon!" Lin shouted and she and Chihiro waved backwards.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Haku stepped out into the balcony and stared out into afternoon Sun, blazing in the middle of the air.

"Sure is a pretty and warm day, isn't it?" a voice asked and Haku turned around to see Lord Keitaro with Ryu. Haku bowed down his head and once given the signal he brought his head back up.

"Hello there Lord Keitaro," Haku muttered and he stared at him and Ryu, waiting for them to attack.

"No need to worry Haku, I have no intention to attack you, believe me, I just want to explain something to you, but it seems as though your little human friend isn't here is she?" Lord Keitaro explained and Haku shook his head.

"No, today is Chihiro's birthday and there will be a party, sorry for not inviting you earlier, however the workers suddenly announced it only this morning," Haku explained and Lord Keitaro nodded.

"It's fine, besides I believe there will be an upcoming event far more important than this one," Lord Keitaro stated and Haku looked at me with his eyebrows knitted into one.

"Don't worry Haku, it will be a good event, for you anyway," Lord Keitaro explained and looked down at Ryu, who had his fists clenched.

"If you don't mind sir, please may I have a word with Haku? About the test," Ryu asked and Lord Keitaro nodded.

"Of course, and you may as well be keep an eye at the party, if Haku doesn't mind," Lord Keitaro explained and Haku shook his head.

"Good, then I'll be off then! And please do say my 'Happy Birthday' to Chihiro," Lord Keitaro asked and Haku nodded, before he and Ryu bowed down at Lord Keitaro's leave.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Haku asked and Ryu eyed him carefully.

"I believe that you have no idea about the test Lord Keitaro gave out for Chihiro," Ryu explained.

"Well, Lord Keitaro says that if Chihiro fails she goes back to the Human World, however seeing as she has passed, she can stay wherever she wants, and in addition, I have the power to ask for Chihiro's hand in marriage…" Ryu explained and Haku gave him piercing eyes, whilst interrupting Ryu.

"Then what happens if she doesn't want to marry you?" Haku demanded and Ryu chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You're reaction. Yes, I can see you love Chihiro dearly, so I have decided to let you have that chance, and I know that you are already planning onto, aren't you?" Ryu asked and looked at the turquoise and amber velvet box. Haku nodded and looked away.

"So, I really do hope, you will always protect her and will not allow any harm to her. However, most of all, to always love, like you have always have," Ryu explained and Haku nodded.

"Thank you," Haku thanked and Ryu jumped up.

Haku looked down at the velvet box lying in the palm of his hand, he slowly and carefully opened the lid to see a beautiful ring, it was silver and a swirl of ember circled around it, like ivory growing on the trunks of huge trees. On the top of the ring was a beautiful scale, dyed to be the mixture of a gorgeous color of turquoise and ember. Haku smiled and hoped that his handiwork was enough…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ok Chihiro hold still for a minute!" Lin shouted and Chihiro nodded as Zeniba pulled Chihiro's hair into a fancy bun, the remaining part of her hair was combed down to reach the middle of Chihiro's back. Within her wavy hair were small beads of crystals and each crystal shone different colors. Chihiro stood up as Zeniba guided her to and Chihiro gasped as she saw what she was wearing in the mirror.

A white and blue dress wrapped Chihiro's body and the front of the dress was decorated with myriad of tiny matching crystals along with her hair. The crystals begin to disappear as you go down the dress, at the edge of the dress, a hint of turquoise shone in the small light of the room. However what amazed Chihiro were the flowers and dragons, almost dancing on Chihiro's dress.

"Thank you guys," Chihiro whispered and a tear slowly slid down Chihiro's soft cheek.

"Hey, don't cry! I'm going to cry in a minute!" Lin complained, however she laughed and gave Chihiro thumbs up.

"But Granny, Lin, why does it look like I'm going to a wedding or something?" Chihiro asked and Zeniba and Lin both exchanged happy glances.

"Just wait and see," they both said and Lin took Chihiro's hand.

"Come on! Everyone's waiting for us!" Lin explained and Chihiro nodded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Haku stared at the door in which Chihiro was meant to appear from and he bit his lip as he saw no sign of Chihiro.

"Oh my! There she is!"

"Look!"

"She looks like a beauty!"

Haku quickly turned around and saw Lin wearing a short red and white dress, however what amazed Haku was who Lin was holding onto. It was her… Chihiro.

Haku had to bite his lips several times before realizing it was not a dream but real life. Chihiro slowly made her way to Haku, she walked with such elegance, that no one would have ever thought she was wearing high heels.

"Hi," Chihiro whispered and Haku snapped out of his daydream and smiled.

"Oh hi, erm, you look good, well, no erm, you look… Beautiful," Haku said and Chihiro smiled.

"Thanks, and you look, handsome," Chihiro explained and blushed.

"Come on! Let's get this party started!" Lin shouted and Chihiro giggled.

"As a started, shall we start with a dance?" Lin asked and everyone cheered.

"Okay, so why don't we do the Summer Flower Circle Dance?" sudden bursts of cheers agreed and Lin turned to face Chihiro and Haku.

"So guys, you ready to dance?" Lin asked and Chihiro and Haku nodded.

"Everyone find a partner!" Lin declared and everyone rushed to find a pair, leaving Lin alone.

"Hey, you want to dance?" Ryu asked as he crept out of the shadows, he gave out a hand and Lin accepted it.

"Thanks! And cue the music!" Lin shouted and calm music began to play.

Everyone took a step away from their partner and bowed down before holding onto each other. Haku held out his hand and smiled.

"May I have this dance?" Haku asked and Chihiro nodded as she took Haku's hand.

"Of course you may," Chihiro answered and blushed a little.

"I don't think I can do this Haku," Chihiro whispered and Haku pushed Chihiro's chin with his slender finger.

"Of course you can, it was just like before, at the Baths," Haku reassured Chihiro and she nodded.

The pairs began to dance, in perfect timing to the music and the other dancers, each weaving in and out, making a pretty flower shape. Soon pairs at the end began to stop and scurry away from the middle of the "flower", as the pairs began to die down, until there was only Chihiro and Haku left, the two lovers were in their own world. Looking into each other's eyes with such burning love, that nothing could go past it.

"Do you love me Chihiro?" Haku asked and Chihiro blinked several times and smiled.

"Yes Haku, I really love you, do you?" Chihiro asked and waiting for the answer, she smiled, however Haku remained silent and then suddenly… The music stopped, there was a single spotlight, shining on the pair, millions of eyes watching.

"Haku," Chihiro whispered and what Chihiro saw next made her speechless.

Haku, the love of her life, knelt to the ground and pulled out a velvet box and opened the box, there was a sparkling ring.

"Haku…"

"Chihiro, I have loved you ever since we met the second time here, and I love you and that's all I really know. So please Chihiro, will you marry me?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(A/N: Dun Dun Dun! I'm sorry; I had to leave it off a cliff hanger, just because I am plain evil! :P Sorry, I just wanted to… So please don't kill me! -. - Anyway, I hope you won't kill me, because I have updated as soon as I could! Please R&R and don't kill me… Chow!)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Spirited Away 2 – Hidden Love**

**(A/N: Hello there guys! I really hope you liked my last chapter! ^^ Anyway thank you for all you reviews and faves! And like I said before I will credit all the readers who have stuck with me to the end! ^^ Also, I will be away for a very long time, and I would like to know if you would want me to try to finish this Fanfic off or would you all be patient enough for my return to finish it off… So please R&R, review your wishes and enjoy!)**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Chihiro blinked several times at the question she was asked. Her legs began to tremble, her body shook, but she managed a smile. Looking down the sparkling ring and into Haku's eyes, Chihiro took a deep breath.

"Y… Yes, Haku yes I will marry you!" Chihiro replied and Haku smiled, he slowly slid the ring onto Chihiro's slender finger before standing up and giving Chihiro a huge embrace.

"Thank you Chihiro… Thank you," Haku whispered into Chihiro's ear and she smiled.

"I love you… Haku," Chihiro replied and Haku placed his hands onto Chihiro's hips and began to lean in to kiss her. Suddenly loud cheers were heard as their lips touched each others; they slowly parted and blushed slightly.

"Guys let's allow the engaged couple give us a dance," Lin shouted and both Haku and Chihiro looked at each other and blushed before Haku bowing down towards Chihiro.

"Please may I have this dance, Chihiro?" Haku asked and Chihiro nodded as she accepted Haku's hand.

"Everyone, please, may I invite you all to dance!" Haku shouted and everyone cheered and hurried to return to their partners.

The music played and everyone danced in unison, suddenly, petals of beautiful flowers began to float down and as Haku looked up to see the beautifully decorated ceiling, he saw Lord Keitaro, whispering enchanted words. Haku smiled a bit and mouthed a thank you to Lord Keitaro, before Lord Keitaro smiled back and disappeared.

"Who were you looking at?" Chihiro asked and Haku shook his head as he smiled.

"No one in particular," Haku answered and when he saw Chihiro look down, he stopped and led Chihiro out into fresh air.

Once they were outside, Chihiro placed her hands onto the cold balcony and Haku slipped his hands around Chihiro's waist before resting his head onto Chihiro's shoulder.

"Look, can you see the stars, they're so bright and beautiful," Chihiro whispered and Haku chuckled.

"But not as beautiful as you," Haku answered back and made Chihiro giggle as Haku picked Chihiro up bridal style. Haku slowly walked upwards so he was standing on the balcony's edge.

"Haku!" Chihiro yelled as she hung onto Haku tightly, fearing she would fall.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to let you fall. Do you trust me?" Haku asked and Chihiro smiled and nodded.

"Of course I do, but can I please ask, where are we going?" Chihiro enquired and Haku smirked.

"Just wait and see, but you need to hold onto me, whatever happens, ok?" Haku explained and Chihiro gave a sound of understanding.

"Close your eyes and when I say open them, open them and you will see…" Haku's voice trailed off as he jumped off the balcony with Chihiro in his grasp. Chihiro let out a small scream but held onto Haku with all her might.

_"The stars,"_ Haku whispered in Chihiro's mind and Chihiro opened her eyes, whilst grabbing onto Haku's ivory horns. She gasped as the gleaming star shined on Chihiro's beautiful face.

"Wow," Chihiro whispered and she saw Haku chuckle a little.

_"Where do you want to go now?"_ Haku asked and Chihiro looked up into sky as she thought.

"How about your river?" Chihiro suggested and Haku nodded in agreement.

_"Of course," _Haku said as he sailed into the night sky.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As they arrived in the middle of the river, Chihiro felt the cold yet refreshing water tickle her bare feet. Haku transformed into a Human and he took his shirt off, so he was now topless. When Chihiro saw Haku bare, six-pack chest, she quickly turned away and blushed. Haku chuckled and came up from behind Chihiro and hugged Chihiro from her waist.

"Argh! Haku!" Chihiro yelled but giggled and kicked water at Haku, who immediately stepped back and released Chihiro. Haku grinned and did the same, the two engaged couple began to have a water fight and Haku quickly put on spell so that Chihiro had her delicate clothes changed into casual ones.

"Thank you Haku! But…" Chihiro suddenly kicked a huge amount of water into Haku's face. He stood there motionlessly and Chihiro began to hug herself from the fits of her laughter.

"Right, you're getting it this time!" Haku shouted, he took Chihiro by the waist and they both landed in the water, with Haku on the bottom. Ass Chihiro slowly opened her eyes, she immediately closed them as she realized she was underwater, however Haku placed his hands onto Chihiro's face.

_"Open your eyes, it's ok, my water will not harm you," _Haku explained and very slowly Chihiro opened her eyes and she gasped as she saw Haku in his dragon form. With the water, his magnificent figure shone out a lot more than usual. Chihiro tried to open her mouth to speak, however she got a mouthful of water. Haku chuckled and took Chihiro's hand.

_"Relax and just talk to me in your head and don't worry, my water will be feeding you oxygen so you won't drown,"_ Haku proclaimed and Chihiro smiled.

_"Haku, how did your river get rebuilt? I mean, didn't the flats drain all the water out?"_ Chihiro asked and Haku closed his eyes and opened them when his face was facing upwards.

_"Well, it took me six years to rebuild it and I think that's one reason why my powers were down, but I didn't actually finish it, because the last time I touched my river was before you arrived here…" _ Haku explained and he gazed into Chihiro's eyes and smiled.

_"Maybe it was our love which made my river complete," _Haku stated and Chihiro nodded as she swam towards Haku and sit in front of him.

_"Yep, that's right! But why did you say one reason your power were down? What was the other reason?" _Chihiro asked and quickly stifled a yawn when she realized that Haku was really enjoying himself in his own real world.

_"You're tired, let's go back," _Haku stated and Chihiro shook her head, however she yet again stifled a yawn, which made Haku chuckle to himself.

_"Come on,"_ Haku declared and picked up Chihiro bridal style. He walked until he came up to a cave. Inside the cave was a soft mossy bed for them.

"Sorry, I know it's not much, but that's how I used to live," Haku explained and looked away in embarrassment. Chihiro pushed herself away from Haku's clutches and turned around to see the full cave and smiled.

"I don't mind, I mean, it's nice to have a change and I really want to live like a spirit anyway, it's the closet I can be to one right?" Chihiro explained and she took Haku's hand and sat him and herself onto the soft mossy bed. Haku wrapped his arms around Chihiro's waist and pulled her closer, so their feet entwined with each others, Chihiro's back was leaning against Haku's bare chest and. Haku began to lean towards Chihiro and before Chihiro was ready, she was welcomed by a kiss, on the neck, from Haku. Chihiro smiled and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Haku," Chihiro whispered.

"Goodnight Chihiro _Nushi_," Haku whispered and Chihiro instantly blushed and hid her face in her hands which made Haku chuckle.

"Sorry for embarrassing you," Haku whispered but Chihiro had already fallen asleep, like an angel.

"Ani roken tu."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(A/N: Hello there, sorry for the long wait, however, I will try to update as much as I can, from now till Saturday night, because I will be away at that time.. . Sorry, I will be away for five weeks, so please give your opinion about what I mentioned before! It will be truly appreciated! And I will try, so please don't leave me, but stay! XD Please R&R and chao until then (Thanks for the heads up spiritofthedragon15!)).**


	29. Chapter 29 - The Love of the Two Dragons

**Spirited Away 2 – Hidden Love**

**(A/N: Hello there again! Two chapters today! I will try to write as much as I possibly can! So please, voice your wishes: to complete the Fanfiction now before I leave for five weeks, OR to leave it and return to write my ending after your patience? Please state which one you want, and I will try to fulfill them, if I am able to! Thank you! And please R&R and here's the next chapter!)**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Chihiro, Chihiro, quickly wake up, we need to go," Haku whispered whilst he gently shook Chihiro awake; she rubbed her eyes and pushed Haku away. Haku sighed, but grinned as he began to lean in towards Chihiro and gave her a morning kiss.

"Haku?" Chihiro mumbled and she immediately blushed as she woke up to a kiss from Haku.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Haku said and picked Chihiro up bridal style out of the cave.

"What are we doing today Haku?" Chihiro asked as she wrapped her arms around Haku's neck for steadiness.

"Today is our wedding day," Haku proclaimed and Chihiro's eyes opened as wide as the moon.

"What? But I'm not even ready, I mean, I'm hardly ready! My hair is a complete mess and I have nothing nice to wear!" Chihiro shouted as she jumped out of Haku's arms and began to panic.

"It's ok, I have everything under control, you see, I looked into your dreams and I saw what type of dress and hairstyle you wanted and I can just summon them now, but first, you have to choose the location of our wedding," Haku explained and Chihiro looked around for a while and she nodded.

"If you don't mind, could we get married here? At your home?" Chihiro asked and Haku nodded his head in agreement.

"I knew you would have said that," Haku whispered as he wrapped his arms our Chihiro's waist and rested his head onto Chihiro's shoulder; he then spoke some enchanted words and suddenly, white pearl scales embraced Chihiro and Haku. Once the scales disappeared and left Haku and Chihiro, Chihiro opened her eyes and blinked a few times and looked down; she gasped.

"But this is the same dress I wore at the party," Chihiro clarified and Haku nodded.

"Because that is what was in your dreams… Sorry, did you want something else?" Haku quickly asked and Chihiro giggled to herself.

"No, it's absolutely fine Haku, I love it! I was actually secretly wishing that this dress would be my wedding dress, and it is! Thank you Haku!" Chihiro thanked Haku by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey there!" a voice shouted and when Chihiro followed the voice she saw Lin, Kamajii, Zeniba, Yubaba, Boh and Ryu walking their way towards them. Chihiro ran towards them and hugged each one.

"You're all here!" Chihiro shouted and Lin stepped forwards and placed a hand onto Chihiro's bare shoulder.

"Of course we are! It's my little sister's wedding!" Lin explained and Chihiro nodded whilst giggling. "But the question is, who do you want to be your best man and chief bridesmaid and the mother-to-the-bride?"

Chihiro looked into everyone's eyes and she smiled when she had an idea.

"Wait, I don't want to show my face in front of everyone, I would be quite happy just to watch," Kamajii explained and Lin kicked him. "I'm sorry Chihiro, Haku; I just get really nervous in front of big crowds." And Yubaba nodded and she raised her short arm.

"Same here, besides I really don't want my reputation to be ruined," Yubaba snorted and Zeniba shook her head.

"I must apologize for my sister's rudeness," Zeniba apologized and bowed down her head. Chihiro rushed to her side and held onto Zeniba's hands to raise her head back up.

"No no, I understand, it's fine," Chihiro reassured Zeniba.

"Well Boh do you want to be a groomsman?" Chihiro asked and Boh nodded.

"Yes!"

"Lin, the chief bridesmaid?"

"Absolutely!"

"Granny, the mother-to-the-bride, because you are the closet to being my mother."

"Of course I would love to."

"And Ryu, would you want to be the Best Man?" Ryu looked into Chihiro's eyes with sadness but happiness at the same time.

"Yes, it would be my pleasure," Ryu answered and he bowed down and held out a hand for Chihiro.

"Shall we?" Ryu asked and Chihiro took his hand and nodded. Chihiro looked back and smiled and Haku, who returned the smile.

"So, let's get this wedding started!" Lin shouted and suddenly the workers of the Bathhouse appeared. They all sat down and waited silently, trying to hide all their excitement and happiness for the couple.

Haku strolled over towards the altar and took quick and sharp breaths.

"Don't worry, everything will go fine," a voice whispered and when Haku looked up, he saw Lord Keitaro in fancy clothes; it had a turquoise dragon on one side and an ember dragon on the other. Haku kept looking at the two beautifully stitched pictures; Lord Keitaro saw Haku looking and chuckled to himself.

"Time will tell you what these men," Lord Keitaro explained and he pushed Haku to his place.

"What are you doing here?" Haku asked and Lord Keitaro cleared his throat.

"I am the witness and vicar of this wedding," Lord Keitaro explained and Haku nodded his head.

"Thank you," Haku muttered and looked down. Soon, night came and lights where lit up and down the river. The moon shone everywhere and its luminous light reflected off the calm yet magnificent river.

"No problem. Everyone to your places!" Lord Keitaro shouted as he looked up into the gorgeous clear, night sky and everyone rushed to their places and silence filled the beautiful background.

Suddenly, Chihiro and Ryu walked out of the cave and into the outside, with Lin and Boh following behind them. Everyone turned to look at the beauty of each one, especially Chihiro, with her hair highlighted with some streaks of sparkling ember. Chihiro tightened her grasp onto Ryu and looked down.

"I'm nervous," Chihiro whispered and Ryu placed his hand over Chihiro's.

"Don't worry, you will be fine," Ryu reassured Chihiro.

"Ryu…" Chihiro mumbled, but decided to stop.

"Yes?" Ryu asked and looked down at Chihiro; her eyes gleamed in the beautiful moonlight.

"Thank you, thank you for always being there for me and thank you for being my best friend," Chihiro muttered and Ryu smiled to himself. He knew that his chanced with Chihiro were gone, and he needed to move on, he would always love Chihiro and keep her close to his heart as his best friend, however he knew he had to move on.

"No, thank you Chihiro, for giving me new adventures and a chance to see the world differently," Ryu whispered back and Chihiro looked up and smiled, the smile which Ryu knew was her real, genuine smile.

Once they arrived at the altar, Ryu stepped aside, along with Lin and Boh. Haku took Chihiro's gloved hand and assisted her up the step,

"We all gather here, for the wedding of Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi and Chihiro Ogino, we shall start with the promises of the spirits' eternal life." Lord Keitaro turned to Boh and collected the two rings, each with a beautiful diamond, with shades of turquoise and ember in. Lord Keitaro turned to face Haku and gave him one ring.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, do you take, Chihiro Ogino as your lawfully wedded wife, to forever be with her for your eternal life, to forever love her for your eternal life and to forever live with her for you eternal life?"

"I do," Haku slipped the ring onto Chihiro's shaking finger.

"Chihiro Ogino, do you take, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi as your lawfully wedded man to forever be with him for your eternal life, to forever love him for your eternal life and to forever live with him for you eternal life?"

Silence.

Chihiro looked at the floor and into Haku's eyes, before gulping down her nervousness.

_Eternal life… Forever…_

Chihiro closed her eyes tightly, the thought swarmed around her mind, making her feel dizzy.

_"I can't do this… I'm not a spirit, I'm a human. I'm mortal, I will die and Haku will carry on forever…"_

Chihiro shook the disturbing thought out her head and opened her eyes, to be met by Haku's emerald eyes.

"I… Do…" And Chihiro took the ring and gently placed it onto Haku's slender finger.

"May I pronounce you…"

Lord Keitaro's words were drowned out in Chihiro's mind, she felt a tingling feeling in the bottom her stomach. She felt something was hatching within her. She felt a warm presence within her own body. Soon she was clutching onto her stomach.

"Chihiro! Chihiro what's the matter?" Haku shouted as he wrapped his arm around Chihiro's hunched back.

"Haku, step away from her," Lord Keitaro simply ordered, however Haku shook his head.

"No!" However when Haku looked at Chihiro, his face was lit up by a luminous ember.

"Could this be…?" Ryu asked as he joined Lord Keitaro. "The Legendary Golden Dragon?"

Chihiro's body dissolved away and there standing was an ember dragon. Its fur was a rich gold and its skin was a light ember. The dragon's horns were coated with gold and ember stripes, and when the dragon opened its' eyes, it shone with pure ember.

"Chihiro…" Haku whispered and he ran towards Chihiro and gave her a hug.

"Chihiro, you are the Legendary Golden Dragon," Haku whispered and Chihiro blinked a few times and roared. Haku immediately stepped back and turned to face Lord Keitaro.

"What's happening?" Haku asked and Lord Keitaro clapped his hands together and sighed.

"It's just a transformation, you see, Chihiro is turning into a spirit," Lord Keitaro looked at everyone's blank expressions and sighed.

"Well you see, Chihiro's first visit to the Spirit World, there was a seed planted inside her and when she exited this world, because it was not in the right conditions to grow, so the seed was preserved. However when she returned here, the seed grew and she became a spirit. So the ember aura which she made, was the spirit within her awakening," Lord Keitaro explained and Haku looked over towards Chihiro and smiled. The dragon in front of Haku also smiled.

_"So we can live forever within our eternal life?" _Chihiro asked and Lord Keitaro nodded.

Haku smiled along with Chihiro and he jumped up into the air and turned into his magnificent turquoise dragon. They both flew around each other and their noses touched each others.

_"Ani roken tu, my wife," _Haku said and Chihiro giggled.

_"Ani roken tu, my husband," _Chihiro whispered back. They transformed back into their Human forms and held each other tightly. Haku leant in and gently kissed Chihiro's lips. They wanted this moment to last, the kiss which secured their marriage, however, down below on Earth, Lin waved a bouquet of flowers in the air.

"Hey! At least throw the flowers first!" Lin shouted and threw the flowers in the air and Chihiro caught it in her mouth. She threw her head back, along with the flowers and as the flowers reached down to earth. Lin ran to go get it and suddenly, two pair of hands grabbed the flowers. Lin turned around and saw the hands led to arms wrapped around her waist, and there was a smiling Ryu.

"Hey," Ryu whispered and Lin blushed, but kept her calm face on.

Hey," Lin whispered back.

The two humans transformed back into dragons and entwined within each other, their noses resting against each others, and their eyes burning with love looked and gazed into each other's.

Down below, many people were crying tears of joy and many were cheering. The two dragons bided their farewells and flew into their new life of happiness, peace and love.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()

** (A/N: OMG! I have finally finished! However, I will give you a small epilogue to tell you everyone's happy endings! Thank you so much for sticking with me! Every single one of you! I hope you enjoyed this Fanfiction! Allow me now to dedicate some names who followed and stayed with me all this way of my Fanfiction: **


End file.
